One night is enough to break a dream
by Snapy49
Summary: Rachel leaves for a few months before the beginning of her last year of high school for New York in a formation organized for future students. Yet when she returned in September, the young woman had nothing to do with who she was: more withdrawn, no dreams for the future. Who will break her shell to find out what happened to her ? (Pezberry, rated M for violence)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 _A Big Thanks to_ _Bal-Breelice09121994_ _, my Beta !_

Here I am for a type of story that I have not yet treated, a fan fiction without magic or science fiction! A great first for me but I really hope you enjoy it. This story is written around 1/3 as I publish this chapter 1!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Return of New York**

The end of their 11th grade was pretty good. Of course, they did not win the Nationals and finished 12th but still. It must be said that Rachel's absence greatly affected the defeat of the group. Certainly, she had the gift of annoying them with her long monologues and her irrepressible desire to get the solos, but still, we had to admit that she had a beautiful voice. A few weeks before they left for New York for the contest, she announced to them as a bomb that she would not be here. She had been admitted to a sort of training for future students of the city and therefore abandoned them.

Obviously, the news was not well taken by the rest of the Glee-Club who saw in this the selfishness of the young woman who dropped them for any visit to the city and universities like Juilliard or NYADA. Rachel had even made arrangements to pass some of her exams in advance so as not to miss anything and leave even before the end of classes. She was going to follow her dream and what mattered how they would take the news in her eyes. Even Jesse had taken it badly, when she thought he might be the only one to support it. It had definitively separated them and Finn had tried to have her back even though the mere fact of wearing her necklace in the name of the young man no longer delighted her as much as before.

Yet, they had tried to contact her at the time of the Nationals, after all they were in the same city than her! The fact of having no answer was not taken as a worry but almost as an insult to some. That's why when the fall came, everyone was waiting for some explanations even if Kurt was dying to know everything she had been living there. When they saw her arrive last in the rehearsal room, which was not her type, they all remained stunned by the young woman they found and almost rediscovered.

" _Rachel! You ... Wow … It's … Wow!"_

" _Thank you Puck, it was very informative as a remark_ ", said Mercedes.

 _"Hi",_ said the brunette.

It was too short as an entry for the diva Rachel Berry. Speaking in one word was not her type, it was rather the opposite. But no one had added a word after her, all looked at her and stared at her. She had totally changed her look. Her long wavy hair had spikes slightly cleared, her makeup perfectly underlined her hazel eyes. As for her outfit, it was hard to ignore the fact that it felt like she had gone from a little girl to a woman. Her beige top revealing her shoulders and adapting perfectly to her forms went totally with the tight jeans and high-heeled boots she wore. Finn could not believe his eyes and almost drooled.

 _"What they're trying to tell you, darling_ ", Kurt began, " _is that you're beautiful, you have to admit it."_

" _Thanks, Kurt."_ She answered as simply.

" _Uh, yes, he's right, you're gorgeous, New York has done you well at what I see."_

Finn's sentence had a strange reaction to Rachel, who seemed to have paused for a short while. However, she quickly resumed her wits to retreat slightly when Finn approached her and went to sit beside him more than usual by real desire. Even though holiday memories were blowing, Rachel was silent, but after all, they would not complain, soon they knew they would complain about hearing her too much.

One could still understand a few sentences here and there between the hubbubs of the whole class. Strange as it may seem, Rachel would have sworn between Santana that she would not be able to call her the hobbit with such a look. It was little like compliment but coming from one of the few people always saying what she had on the heart, it was always nice to hear even a slight compliment from Santana.

" _Well, I know that last year was difficult and we lost the Nationals but I am certain that this year we will get there. Does anyone want to start this year?"_

Once his sentence finished, Mr Schue's eyes turned to Rachel. It was obvious that she is rising up as she stands on the ground and that she comes to expose her talents to the whole assembly. Yet she looked away and left her place. Kurt did not pray to come forward to sing a song while gazing at Blaine tenderly:

 **When your legs don't work like they used to before**

 **And I can't sweep you off of your feet**

 **Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?**

 **Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?**

/0/

 **And, darling, I will be loving you till we're 70**

 **And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23**

 **And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways**

 **Maybe just the touch of a hand**

 **Well, me, I fall in love with you every single day**

 **And I just wanna tell you I am**

/0/

 **So, honey, now**

 **Take me into your loving arms**

 **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**

 **Place your head on my beating heart**

 **I'm thinking out loud**

 **Maybe we found love right where we are**

 _/0/_

The rest of the song was sung by everyone, even though it was Kurt's initiative for Blaine, everyone liked to think that there was someone for whom we could sing this song thinking each word speak. Yet a certain brunette had not moved the lips once and only Santana had noticed this detail. On one side she wanted to take Rachel aside to ask what was wrong but she was Santana shit! She was Snixx and it was out of the question for her to show affection in public or in private for Berry.

" _Did not you like the song, Berry? Or our interpretation was just too bad for you to join perhaps? Maybe you replaced us in New York!"_ Exclaimed Santana, who recognized inwardly that she had been a little hard.

Rachel arched a small smile at the corner of her face before taking a cold face that would have been more of Quinn's kind. If Santana had noticed that she had not sung it was that she had looked at her no? Well, it did not really matter to her now. She got up and stood in front of everyone, they all expected a song from her but not what would follow.

" _Your interpretation was great but just to be clear in the future, no need to talk to me about New York or Broadway. I would never stay there again. I do not ask you to appreciate me or to interest you in my life. This is just a request that I hope will be respected."_

Mr Schue and all the Glee Club members were shocked and now staring at the young woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 _A Big Thanks to_ _Bal-Breelice09121994_ _, my Beta !_

Thanks to Le Diablo Blanc2 and Demi1991xxx for your reviews! I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Questions**

Everyone was shocked by the news. Since when did Rachel Berry talk about Broadway like that? It had been years now that she was basing them all on how her life would be once she is planted on the stage. That she refuses to study in New York, it would have been strange but still acceptable, but that it goes so far? Nobody could believe that what she had just said was sincere.

" _Very funny Berry, because you think we're going to believe you maybe?"_ Said Santana.

" _I do not care whether you believe me or not Lopez. If you want to know everything, it's the last thing that concerns me. Talk about it after all, but do not complain if I give you a slap after."_

" _Madre de Dios, am I dreaming or did Manhand's just threatened me?"_

Nobody added a word. They were all thinking about who the woman was with them. Rachel, their Rachel, would never have spoken to anyone like that, despite all the difficulties she had encountered during high school. If there was someone who asked others to watch their language, it was her. However, she had indeed just threatened Santana and although no one doubted the superiority of the latter on the little brunette, it was strange. Rachel's gaze on Santana was aggressive, everyone present would have preferred to face Snixx at this time rather than Rachel.

" _Rachel, what happened in New York?"_ Asked Artie who finally asked the question everyone was waiting for.

Santana could see the spark of rage fading into Rachel's eyes but she could also see fear. Santana's gaze had not left Rachel's eyes since their little confrontation and she could read the conflict that was stirring in the head of the diva.

" _Nothing, nothing that concerns you in any case."_

" _Rachel, we're just worried about you, you know."_ Slowly added Mr Schuester.

" _No trouble. I take care of my business and you all take care of yours as it has always been the case and everything will be fine."_

" _What ..."_ started Puck before being cut by the brunette.

" _I would just add this. I would stay at the Glee-Club to help you as much as I can to win the Nationals because it's a place that is close to my heart. But do not expect to hear me sing anymore."_

Quinn stood up and rushed at Rachel, placing her hand on her forehead.

" _No fever yet ... Berry, did you let dementia possess you or what? How are we are supposed to win the Nationals how without your voice?"_

We could then see Rachel's fists tighten, as if the fact that she was touched without her permission had deeply angered her. Quinn did not care, she did not have to warn her because after all, Rachel never warned her when she gave her a hug. She was the only one who was never warned. Yet Quinn had endured this kind of little craze for the simple reason that in the end, she had come to appreciate Rachel and her attentions for others. Of course, we should not learn that or the little reputation she had left would be ruined. Already she had almost join the high school delinquent band before the return.

" _You will win them together as a team because you have what it takes for that. And for solos, there are other talents in the Glee-Club."_

Rachel's calm voice sounded almost false. It was as if she was trying to show good looks she did not have. Everything had become artificial at home, quite the opposite of the passionate and expressive young woman they knew. The silence then settled for a few minutes before Mr Schue tried to relax the atmosphere by announcing the theme of the week while Rachel sat down a little further away from the rest of the group.

" _The future?"_ Kurt questioned.

" _You enter your last year high school. This is the moment when the most important choices of your life will be made so yes, it is a beautiful introduction for this year I think. Anyone want to start? I know Kurt has already sung but we still have time for a song."_

" _Can I? It's not really about the future in general, but that goes with the shock of Berry's announcement."_ Proposed Santana.

Schuester nodded and everyone looked at Puck who took his guitar after Santana's request and started singing a Tonic song called _Future Says Run_ in a slightly less rock way.

/0/

 **Holding lightly words that make you aware**

 **Your head's spinning, no one knows you're not there**

 **Blankly staring strangers call you a friend**

 **The power you hold is a power that mends**

/0/

 **You can't go on**

 **No you can't even talk**

 **Your future says run**

 **But you can't even walk**

/0/

 **So you harbour standing idly by**

 **Indiscretions, slowly turn into lies**

 **You're half empty they don't know how it feels**

 **The power inside is a power that heals**

/0/

 **But you can't go on**

 **No you can't even talk**

 **Your future says run**

 **But you can't even walk**

/0/

Rachel sustained Santana's gaze throughout the song. How could all these words could sound so perfectly in her? It was unthinkable that the one in front of her could be able to understand as quickly as she lived. For her part, Santana had noticed Rachel's reactions during the song, it seemed so much to touch her that Santana swore to find out what had happened to the diva.

A few applause was heard and everyone quietly walked out of the room to their lockers. Finn followed from afar what was in his eyes his girlfriend. He was determined to learn more about what had happened to her. After all it was his right, no? He then slid between her and her locker and stared at her, making her understand that he wanted to know everything.

" _You do not have to ask anything, Finn_ ," she said sternly.

" _You're my girlfriend, so yes ... And then I worry about you anyway_." He replies, trying to keep a soft voice as possible.

" _You know what? Take it back, I ... Let's say I do not feel very worthy of wearing it anymore, "_ she said, handing him a little pendant with Finn's name.

" _How are you not worthy? Wait, what did you do in New York? You cheated on me? I'm sure that's it ... You ..."_

He did not take the time to finish his sentence and left without even giving Rachel the time to contradict him. She continued her way to her next classroom without noticing that a little further away were the three Cheerleaders.

" _We need to find out why Rachel's flame went out_ ," Brittany exclaims.

" _The flame?"_ Replied in chorus her two friends.

" _Uh yes, there's nothing in her eyes, as if she was an empty robot inside."_

The sentence of the blonde resonated in the heads of the other two. They were sure then they would have to act.

* * *

 **Note :** This story is the translation of my fan fiction originally written in French. If there are any mistakes, it's all my fault!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 _A Big Thanks to_ _Bal-Breelice09121994_ _, my Beta !_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A new Rachel**

The rest of the day went normally, but as normal as a day could be when Rachel did not make herself to the centre of the world. Nobody had dared to question her about her vision of the future now. Nobody dared even ask her a single question. Yet no member of the Glee-Club was embarrassed to go from their little theory to explain the behaviour of the ex-diva. It was Puck who emitted first, for him she had found another passion in fashion in New York. After all, she put herself at 200% in everything she did, so that explained her change of look.

At first, this explanation was enough to satisfy the curiosity of many of them. And then, little by little, they had imagined many, many fantasies about her condition. Finn had not gone to death by telling anyone who wanted to hear that she had slept with several men there and that she was more like Santana than the old Rachel. This had earned him, from the Latina, a slap more than deserved according to her. For Kurt, the reason was more realistic, she had to suffered a big rejection from some personalities or producers of New York.

" _Do you really think that being rejected could have this effect on her_?" Quinn asked, more than sceptical.

" _Need I remind you that we are talking about a person who thought that the world revolved around her little person?"_ Exclaimed Mercedes. _"For me, she just wants a little attention, in a week she will come back to us."_

"I _would not be so sure. She wants attention, yes it's all Rachel but stop singing ... It's a drug for her so I think it's serious_." Kurt added.

Santana nodded, it was rare for the young woman to sit there without saying a word. Yet the scene was more than astonishing. She had never seen Rachel act like that, but she agreed with Kurt, it must have been serious.

 **-0-**

The week went on but the new Rachel did not go unnoticed in high school. She attracted the eye by her mere presence in a corridor. After all, her assets were now highlighted and some even took time to understand that this new person was already present in their memories. The day she arrived dressed in a dark blue tunic with a neckline revealing just what was needed of her femininity, a pantyhose lengthening her legs and a pair of heels, she even had the right to a few whistles.

Of course, the members of the football team were the first to make it clear that the changed at Rachel pleased them. And even the Cheerleaders enjoyed her look so much that she was not on the slushie board for the whole week. None expected to register it in the future. They all wanted to know how she could change, they devoured them from the inside.

 **-0-**

When Friday night arrived, Santana, Brittany and Quinn met again to discuss this week and what it meant. They then walked down the street thinking to go to Breadstix and passed a well-known Lima bar so they would not really be looking at the youth IDs and therefore their age for alcohol. Unholy Trinity did not immediately notice a certain brunette leaning on the counter.

" _Oh look, Rachel is thirsty. Me too ... Uh Santi, can we have a drink too?"_

Her two friends then quickly looked inside the bar and noticed Rachel, taking advantage of what appeared to be the end of a beer. Despite the smile she was showing, it was clear that she was not really enjoying herself. Quinn was the queen of fake smiles, it was even her speciality besides, but it had to be believed that Rachel had become better than she at this game. She then gave a look at Santana who understood immediately.

" _Yes Britt-Britt, let's have a drink too ..."_

They then all three returned to the bar and settled at the bottom of the room in one of the corners a little apart. Their position also allowed to observe the entire bar without necessarily seem strange. Whatever ... Who cares about this kind of thing in a bar?

They then saw Rachel order another beer which was finally offered by a man who allowed himself to join her and even allowed himself to gently stroke her back. Santana believed Rachel to be stiff in contact with the man, but she thought she must be wrong, after all she saw a second later, Rachel get up to go dancing with the man.

" _Santana, what did you do to Berry?"_ Quinn questioned without taking her eyes off Rachel.

" _Huh? What are you talking about?"_

" _Sorry, but I feel like I have a version of you less Latina."_

" _You mean a sexy girl who makes men and women smile by dancing with them?"_ Brittany asked innocently.

" _Britt_ ," said the blonde, " _I'm talking mostly about the fact that she seems to want to sleep with everyone within ten meters of her."_

Santana sighed a good blow, but she had to admit that Rachel was really attractive in her outfit and her dance ... If she was not worried about the reason the ex-diva was to behave this way, she would have taken advantage of the curves of Rachel. Two men began to dance in a more than sensual way with her and Rachel did not pray to stick them more than necessary. She noticed the trio from the corner of her eye and could only smile. She turned to one of the men and asked him to wait for her wisely and joined Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

" _Do you enjoy the view, girls?"_

" _You dance well Rachel you know!"_ Britanny allowed herself, whose honesty was matched only by her kindness.

" _Thanks Brittany. I'll leave you now, I have another type of dance waiting for the rest of the evening. Good night girls. Oh and Santana, stop drooling!"_

The Latina then closed the mouth she had wide open to shake internally. Quinn and she could not say a single word. However, they almost brushed the cardiac arrest as Rachel walked away with one of the two men she was holding. All three had understood what the brunette had planned for the future, but ... Since when did Rachel Barbra Berry had adventures of one night? No ... She had necessarily done that to torment her fellow Glee Club a little more, it could not be otherwise!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 _A Big Thanks to_ _Bal-Breelice09121994_ _, my Beta !_

Thanks to Demi1991xxx for your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Santana's Temptation**

Shortly after Rachel left, the three girls had followed and were no longer in the mood to eat at Breadstix. Brittany was the only one who was not shocked by what had happened. It was necessary that the subject be changed so that the evening can continue, but no subject had the level of all that. Quinn and Santana struggled to close their eyes when lying down. Especially the Latina who never stopped to see the look that Rachel had sent her. There was so much lust in her eyes that the simple word "Hot" was not descriptive enough for her.

The next day, the group had an appointment at the Glee-Club and all noticed the mood of the two girls. They understood that something had happened. They did not know where to start, but one thing was certain: they did not want to feed all the rumours about Rachel. It was better not to mention the end of the episode of the bar. Quinn explained that they had met Rachel in a bar the night before, drinking and dancing in more than a provocative way.

" _Well, it's certain, something is really wrong with her. The Rachel I knew would have found a waltz too intimate."_ Kurt sighed.

" _Not to mention the fact that for her a kiss was already almost a sign of commitment!"_ Blaine added.

Kurt choked on a laugh, remembering that Blaine and Rachel had kissed each other, proving to the young man that he was definitely gay. Granted, it had inspired Rachel some songs but it was another proof that a kiss was so important to the diva. Finn did not say a word as he listened to the story of the two girls but was more than sickened by what had become of the woman he had known.

He still had in mind the girl shy and almost embarrassed by a simple touch. The one that had scared him to meet them and their first song. It was certain that had he known directly the Rachel they had found recently, everything would have been very different. He would have been seduced by her body and not her heart. The mere idea of other men touching her without scruple deeply disgusted him.

" _Okay, I admit she might not want all the attention in the world as I thought. But tell me where the problem in her behaviour is? She enjoys herself and enjoys her life, her youth. Personally, I will not run after her to be the one she was before if she is better like that."_ Said Mercedes.

The whispers then became more impressive among the members of the choir. Mercedes was not totally wrong after all. Who could say what was best for Rachel Berry but herself? Yet Santana could not remain inert in the face of the distress more than she felt when she was close to Rachel. It was as if the whole planet was shouting to her that Rachel's so-called happiness was just a lie and that she had to act.

" _Okay, I might have my chance with a Jew for once ..."_ Puck murmured just loud enough for Quinn, next to him to hear him.

" _Don't say that too loud Puck, otherwise I'm afraid that Snixx will tear your tongue out.. She's ... How to say ... Sensitive when it comes to talking about Berry."_

She looked at Santana, who seemed still lost in her thoughts.

" _Santana?"_ Said the blonde to get her out of her daydreams. " _Do you remember what Berry told you yesterday? You have to stop drooling!"_

" _Yeah well ... It must be said that she was hot yesterday Q."_ Replied the Latina realizing that all had heard what she had said.

The glances turned on her and Kurt thought, for a moment, to see Santana blush. Oppressed by this sudden attention to her, she left the rehearsal room. For once, she could miss the Glee Club after all.

 **-0-**

 **[Pov Santana]**

Shit shit shit! Since when do I find the hobbit hot? Okay, I tend to find any girl with a low neckline pretty attractive for me. But still! There, we talked about a girl whose life I ruined for years. I even enjoyed throwing all those slushies in her face. Well ... that was really why I was doing it? Well, let's be honest, at least once wet, her horrible pullovers were stuck to her skin so I could discern some shapes. No no no. Stop Santana! You're just doing a fucking transfer since you know you'll never have anything more than Brittany's friendship.

Yet it's stronger than me, I walk in the corridors without really having a goal because the only thing I can think of is Rachel. No, Berry or Hobbit but not Rachel. Since when do I call her by her first name? Dios mio ... It's probably just a physical attraction. It must be just that because ... Nothing gives me more envy right now than the curves of her body. Fuck Berry, why does you have to be gorgeous? She cannot be just ugly? At least I would have been quiet and I could have continued to play the bitches without heart.

No, but I'm dreaming? The math class has just finished and I already have Berry in my head again. I must be masochistic, as if it was not enough to hear her sing and talk constantly last year... Besides, why does not she sing anymore? Not that I'm missing but hey, must admit that it's weird. It's not because she's not going to become a Broadway star any more, not that she's had her chances one day but hey, she has to sing somewhere even in the shower.

Santana, stop worrying about her fate, Mercedes is right, it's her life and not mine. She makes choices, she assumes them, that's all. But ... What I would have liked to be this guy yesterday...

 **-0-**

The rest of the day was the same for Santana who, in addition to thinking about Rachel, remembered various songs she had played. One song was still in her mind, the moment Rachel and Mercedes clashed in a diva contest.

/0/

 _ **Every single day**_

 _ **I walk down the street**_

 _ **I hear people say**_

 _ **"Baby's so sweet"**_

/0/

 _ **Ever since puberty**_

 _ **Everybody stares at me**_

 _ **Boys, girls**_

 _ **I can't help it baby**_

/0/

 _ **So be kind**_

 _ **And don't lose your mind**_

 _ **Just remember**_

 _ **That I'm your baby**_

/0/

 _ **Take me for what I am**_

 _ **Who I was meant to be**_

 _ **And if you give a damn**_

 _ **Take me baby or leave me**_

 _ **Take me baby or leave me**_

/0/

This song was reasoning in her like a hymn. Never, never did she intend to let her down. She had always accepted Rachel as she was even if she would not have confessed, even to herself. However, Santana was far from suspecting what had made the diva change.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 _A Big Thanks to_ _Bal-Breelice09121994_ _, my Beta !_

Thanks to Le Diablo Blanc2 for your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Shocking Discovery**

 _4th week of classes since the beginning of the school year_

The time had started to pass and even though everyone was still turning to Rachel's passage, the rumours had stopped as was often happening in a high school. It was enough for another event to happen so that the attention suddenly changed. The Glee Club was rehearsing as usual that afternoon and Rachel had indeed kept her word. She came to each rehearsal and gave all the advice she could to improve everyone's performance. It went from a bit of oil for Mercedes to swallow before singing a powerful song to a simple torso position for Blaine to improve his breathing.

They all had to admit that as a coach, she was amazing. They had never realized the full potential of the young woman. In the past, Rachel blinded them with her talent and no one had ever really taken the time to listen to what she had to say because everything revolved around her own performances. Yet now, she was never mentioned again when talking about songs, and the only times she started to worry were when to give examples.

" _So you think that if I move my arms at the same time as I sing it will help me?"_ Kurt asked with interest.

" _Of course, your performance must be experienced by your whole body Kurt. It must be absorbed by the ears but also be appreciated in the visual. By opening your arms, moving, you will capture the attention to its maximum!"_

Mr Schue was there, listening to Rachel talk since the beginning of the class. She had become a precious ally. Even if the team would have been at its peak if she sang, he had to admit that he had never seen the other members of New Direction so motivated and reassembled. They were at their best. He had, however, spotted some details that worried Rachel, she seemed to escape spontaneous and unannounced human contacts. When she saw the person, it was fine, but when you touched even the shoulder behind, she had a slight start that betrayed her disagreement and nervousness about this act.

" _Finn ... are you listening to me? Your foot must go ahead and not right!"_ exclaimed Rachel.

The young man grunted every time the brunette spoke to him. In his mind, she had cheated on him with one or even several men. If we add to that her behaviour in Lima's bars, she was anything but herself. But where was the woman who was fighting for a solo at the risk of her life? The one who refused to have a part of her body operated a little too close to the throat to avoid damaging her voice ... All this was incomprehensible.

The rest of the group did not really care about that. They could have all of the solos and in addition they had a more than competent coach. They could not dream better. Yet an incident came to disrupt their little paradise. Two police inspectors entered the Glee Club rehearsal room. In the retailers, we could notice that they had a rather strange dress style for Lima where the uniform was in order. They were from a big city without hesitation.

" _We would like to talk to Rachel Berry, please_." Asked the tall Caucasian on the right of the front door.

The gaze turned to the young woman sitting in a corner of the room, originally to see all of her comrades in action.

" _Hey! John, David, it's good to see you guys again_!" Announced Rachel while getting up to approach the two men.

Everyone looked at each other, it was incomprehensible that Rachel had already faced the police. And then, how could she know their names? Puck was able to remember the cops in his neighbourhood for having met them quite often. He knew their names. But it was not possible that his little Jewish princess could have experienced something similar to her personal experience. Santana followed with a worried eye but also questioning the scene, no word was spoken by the rest of the group who was waiting to learn more.

" _Hello to you too Rachel, we would like you to follow us,"_ added the second inspector in a tone that wanted to be nice.

" _Hmm ... I do not think so ..."_ She replied nonchalantly.

Wait, did Rachel come to answer no to the police? No, they must have dreamed. Blaine closed Kurt's mouth with his hand.

" _No? Rachel, you ..."_ started one of the two policemen.

" _Sorry guys, but you're two cops from New York, so you're not in your jurisdiction in Lima. In other words, unless you have an officer from the city or an FBI, you have no authority over me."_

" _Since when do you have knowledge about the laws?"_ Asked whom Rachel seemed to have called John.

Rachel burst out laughing, crying with laughter to tell the truth. Puck showed a huge smile, it was an aspect of the brunette he adored to the highest degree. He got used to seeing Rachel crashing in front of everyone who was standing in front of her. Yet she was more than crisp when she did not care what cops could think of her.

" _Excuse me,"_ she coughed, recovering herself. " _It's just that ... I learned all this with a very specific person."_

" _Who is?"_

" _Do you remember Calice? The transsexual who called himself "your honour" with whom I often shared the cells in which I found myself. Well between two times when he was a woman on the sidewalk, he was studying law. And we talked about it while waiting to go out."_

We could see Santana sitting on one of the chairs next to her. To imagine Rachel in prison was a vision of horror. She had heard so many people say what they had once locked up. Admittedly, it seemed that it was only police stations but what could Rachel have done to finish? How was it possible that she went there often enough to know these police officers as well as the legal code? Too many questions bubbled in her and in each member of the Glee-Club.

* * *

 **Note :** Despite the life he had and the reasons for his death, I hope Mark Salling (aka Puck) will rest in peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 _A Big Thanks to_ _Bal-Breelice09121994_ _, my Beta !_

Thanks to Le Diablo Blanc2 and to Demi1991xxx for your reviews !

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Agreement**

The two policemen looked at each other, looking for the most appropriate method of acting right now. Rachel was right after all, they were not in their jurisdiction and could not demand anything from her except to follow them out of simple politeness. However, the young woman did not really feel like it. They had to be smart because she was smarter than they thought. She looked at them but was tired of waiting for them to decide and preferred to interrupt their reflection.

 _"What do you want exactly? Sorry but we are busy enough here so if you could do it quickly it would suit me. We want to win the competition and we still have a lot of things to do."_

They could only show a smile in their turn. The determined side of the brunette was pleased to see, they had to admit she was not the one they had met in New York. And so much the better for her!

 _"Are you sure we can talk in front of everyone?"_

 _"At this point, I'm okay with that"_

She glanced at the whole assembly that was watching her as an alien. She felt hurt by this look. Yet among all, only one pair of eyes was different, that of Santana. At home, we did not perceive the tip of fear or the disgust that we could see in others. By her, it was curiosity. By her, it was like a feeling of regret that filled her eyes. In a way, one could think that she regretted not having been there to prevent Rachel from facing the law.

 _"It's related to the Tanglewood gang."_ Started the first inspector.

 _"When we took back our files, we could see your name appear in several cases related to them_." Pursue the second. " _We could see you chatting with some members of the gang in your neighbouring cells_."

 _"That's right, I've rubbed shoulders a few times for some shopping and others things..."_

" _Shopping?"_ Asked Mr Schuester.

Rachel did not seem to be paying attention to the question her teacher had just asked. She wanted to get rid of these two troublemakers as quickly as possible, she knew very well that she would be harassed with questions by her classmates. It was the last thing the brunette wanted, who had finally managed to find a certain balance since the start of the school year.

 _"We know from reliable sources that you've been in some of their New York warehouses for your little shopping. You were not the one we were interested in, that's why we let it flow. Today, we come to ask you for help."_

The ex-diva then growled slightly. Certainly, they could not demand anything from her legally, but she felt indebted to them. Because indeed, they were right, on several occasions she could really end up in prison and not just in cell for one night. If she wanted to avoid trouble in the future and have police on her side when needed, she had to cooperate to the fullest. However, she was not stupid and did not forget her personal interest in this story.

 _"It's okay, but only with two conditions."_

 _"Which ones?"_ They replied at the same time.

 _"First I want immunity for my past acts, I know they are in my criminal record but I do not want to be pursued for that in the future. And secondly, I do not want you to tell them who gave these addresses! Let's say I hold a minimum to my life."_ She added, knowing that she would have a favourable answer.

They took a break from the group to see if the young woman's request was realistic and acceptable. It was not necessary to take any reaction or hasty decision. Yet when they met, it was more than obvious that what Rachel asked was logical and did not ask too much. So they came back quickly enough to signify that they accepted that.

 _"In this case ..."_ said Rachel getting closer to them.

She took the small notepad held by one of the inspectors and wrote down some addresses.

 _"Thank you Rachel, it's nice to see you like that. We had told you enough that you looked awful during our last interview."_ Exclaimed the first while leaving.

 _"Goodbye, sorry to have interrupted you all, good day."_ Finish then the second before leaving.

She nodded before sighing. She then returned to the group before trying to resume some voice exercises with Mercedes. But this time it was too much. Staying silent and acting as if nothing had happened was totally impossible for Santana. Being unaware of anything that could happen to the brunette was painful to her. She had to know.

 _"I think we have the right to some explanations Rachel. Two cops stand out and you seem to know them perfectly. And a gang? But shit! Since when do you get any gangs, Rachel?"_

 _"And what's the "shopping" you mentioned earlier huh?"_ Quinn added in a more than superior tone.

 _"The gangs is my case Santana, it does not concern you in any way. Do you see a tattoo on my body? No! Yet that's how the Tanglewood mark their members with a tattoo with the date of entry and sometimes, or rather rarely, the date of release, if you're still alive."_

She grunted almost towards the end of her tirade then turned her gaze to Quinn, approaching her almost like a predator on the verge of attacking her prey.

 _"Regarding my shopping, I think you're not stupid or you disappoint me, do not pretend you did not understand Quinn. On this joyful note, I leave you!"_

She left the room without even looking back. Nobody dared move after her departure except Santana who had not said her last word and decided to follow her to continue this little discussion.

* * *

 **Note:** Sorry for the delay, I have a problem with my files here that refuse to download ... I had to deal with my phone which was not easy! So I hope there will be no problem of layout! Ps: The Tanglewood gang comes from "CSI : New York".


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 _A Big Thanks to_ _Bal-Breelice09121994_ _, my Beta !_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Confession Part 1**

Kurt circled the rehearsal room. He was tired of this situation. He was Rachel's best friend, no? It was his mission to know everything that was going on in the brunette's life. After all she was the first to be there when he needed it, in her own way, but still. Nobody had ever been so proud to be yourself as Rachel Berry. Without her, he does not even know if he would have been the man he was now. She was part of his life and secretly hoped she would always be there for him. Especially when they would be in New York together.

He had made his decision, so he would go to her house once his few homework for the next day made. He knew that his father and his mother-in-law would agree to see him go out to meet her. They themselves were concerned about what was happening with Rachel, after all she was the best friend of their first son and the girlfriend, hum… the ex-girlfriend now, of their second. Upon learning that evening what happened with the police, they even wanted to go themselves but let Kurt do it alone.

" _Are you sure it's not dangerous Kurt?"_ Asked his father.

" _Well… No ... We're talking about Rachel, well, Rachel, who has changed a lot. But Rachel anyway, she will not kill me either."_

 _"Let us warn you when you leave home, it will calm us with your father,"_ added his mother-in-law.

He shook his head and headed for the home of Rachel's fathers. While gleaning here and there information, he had managed to learn that she was alone at home. Her two fathers are on a business trip, so he could talk alone with his friend. He then knocked on her door quite naturally and noticed that she was surprised to see him at such a late hour. Her eyebrow raised and her mouth slightly open-mouthed revealed that perfectly even if the young woman quickly took her cold mask of recent days.

They remained thus to fix themselves on the step of the door without moving for one to two minutes. Rachel was getting ready to get Kurt in, more out of politeness than out of envy, when she noticed another figure approaching: Santana. She realized then that it was a long evening ahead. The ex-diva then returned her two comrades at home before serving them some refreshment. She then asked her two guests what they came to do in her humble home at such a time.

" _I think that I speak for Lady Hummel and me when I say that we both want explanations."_

" _Explanations for?"_

" _Your behaviour Rach"_ , exclaimed Kurt. _You have become strange since the beginning, not to mention the simple fact that you don't sing anymore ... And even considering your character, I think it's the last of our worries right now._

Rachel chuckled, a dark and heavy laugh that made the two young people uncomfortable. She sat down in the living room and invited them to do the same. She simply tried to make them understand that sometimes some people only needed to grow a little. For its part, it had happened during the holidays. Nothing more, nothing less. Yet Kurt and Santana were not fooled. Growing up yes, but buying drugs, going to a gang, it was pure stupidity, nothing to do with taking responsibility for adulthood.

" _Good, listen, we know that something happened in New York. A very serious thing, and I can assure you that I will not move my ass on your couch until I know what shit you've lived."_

While saying that, Santana had risen and it had the effect of adding yet another smile on Rachel's face under the irony of the thing. The Latina then resumed, taking a long breath. She was not used to long sentences and even less when it was to let her altruistic side come out a little bit.

" _I ... Well ... it's a long story!"_ She said, suddenly lowering her eyes.

Santana and Kurt looked at each other instantly. They immediately saw the little spark of shame that had crossed Rachel's eyes. It was as if, suddenly, she had lost the shield she had forged. The weight she had on her shoulders was too strong and for once, she wanted to delegate some of that. For once, she wanted to let go.

" _Rachel_ ," began her friend, _"we're here for you, whatever you have to say to us and even if it takes all night. We are in no hurry! Neither Santana nor me. We are here for you as you have been for us."_

Santana confessed to herself that she could not have said it better and promised to offer a gloss, varnish or something that he must appreciate in exchange for his help.

" _Ok ... I accept to talk about it but in broad outline, I do not want to dwell on my life. Will you be ok?"_

They nodded to show their agreement and quietly waited for Rachel to speak.

" _When I arrived in New York, we were told, on our first night in the hotel, that we would be fully autonomous and that we had the choice to participate in organized tours or to have fun on our side. It was our responsibility and nobody intended to watch us as children."_

" _Seriously? What are these shit trainers?"_

Rachel sighed but thought no less. If they had been more framed, maybe she would not have lived all that.

" _They were ultimately only to point to the beginning and the end in terms of formalities. At first it was great you know ... Walking the streets of New York, a dream come true for a girl from Lima."_

" _But?"_ Kurt asked in a small voice who had a bad feeling.

" _Two days after the start of the visits, we went to a bar of other future students. It was nice, there was music and some people from NYADA even came to sing. I thought I had landed in paradise."_

Before continuing, she blew a good blow. After all ... she had finally failed in hell right after that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 _A Big Thanks to_ _Bal-Breelice09121994 and_ _midnightwriter01 for your corrections_

Thanks to Le Diablo Blanc2 for your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Confession Part 2**

Kurt and Santana waited patiently for the rest of this story. They were not fooled, they understood that something had happened precisely that night. Rachel seemed hesitant to continue her story. She had sweaty hands and was not standing in place; she had already done three times around the room, making the young man almost dizzy. Another thing hit them suddenly, her voice was trembling. It was not like Rachel, let alone since her return. Her tone was always almost over-assured. Her two friends were, at that moment, sorry to see her in such a state.

" _You drank too much that night, is that it? And one thing led to another and you left with a boy; you cheated on Finn!"_ Kurt accused, wanting to help her with her story.

" _Kurt, I do not... Uh... I was not drinking. I made mango juice all night. At least, that's what I thought,"_ said the brunette in a faint voice, so that the end of her sentence was barely audible.

Suddenly, Santana had a revelation. It was as if she suddenly understood what had happened, yet she could not believe what had come to her mind. No, she must be wrong. Rachel could not live this. It must have been just a rambling of her mind and nothing else. Yet, it stuck so well.

" _Rachel... Were you raped that night? Please tell me that I am wrong. Tell me that my deduction is totally absurd and that it would be better for my brain to take a little rest."_

The eyes of the two young women met. The ex-diva then nodded silently without adding a word or any other body language. Kurt looked shocked and had tears in his eyes. He could not believe that a man could abuse the sweetness that was the Rachel Berry he had always known. He was angry too. He was angry at having dared to believe for a short time that, as Mercedes had said, she wanted attention. He blamed himself for letting the rumours go for so long without even defending his best friend.

Santana was boiling inside. She knew full well that if she had this man in front of her, she would have torn him apart. He would never be able to make children in the future because between his legs, the Latina would have left only nothingness. She put her glass of water on the table for fear of breaking it in her fit of rage. She watched as Rachel looked down, ashamed of what happened. Yet she wanted one thing; to take her in her arms. Tell her for hours and hours that she was guilty of nothing.

" _And after?"_ Kurt asked in a tiny voice that betrayed his fear of knowing more.

" _When I came to my senses and realized that I had not just had a huge nightmare; I broke in every sense of the word. I was ashamed of my body deep in my veins."_

" _That's where your purchases from the Tanglewood come in; if I understand correctly,"_ Santana added.

She nodded again in agreement. She then took the time to explain to her two friends that she had an irrepressible need to no longer be the woman who had suffered these horrors. All means were good to get there. In a way, it was as if her good sense had disappeared and she had thought that by taking various substances she was going to get there.

" _What did you take?"_ Santana asked without an ounce of judgment in her voice.

" _Cocaine mainly. That was the most accessible. And you know me, I'm afraid of needles so even if I could find heroin, I could never have used the syringe. The little straw was easier to use,"_ Rachel replied with a slight smile.

" _Did you only take that?"_ Kurt questioned her.

" _No, I also took some Benzodiazepines, it's a kind of antidepressant and for a while you forget your problems and the shit in your life."_

" _And how did you get out?"_ Finishes Santana.

She explained that she had come to understand everything she was doing to her body; her lungs were already affected by the cocaine even if she did not take enough to make all the damage irreversible. She had had a revelation one day, without explaining the reason for it. A revelation that pushed her to go for help against an addiction, which could be cured thanks to a lot of willpower and not a whole lot of drugs.

Kurt wondered how she had paid for the drugs. After all, it was pretty well known that these kinds of substances were not given. But he refrained from asking the question, on the one hand he did not want to be too urgent with Rachel who had already confided a lot. On the other hand, he did not know if he wanted to hear the answer.

" _My fathers, the teachers, nobody knows for all that; you are the only ones. For the moment I would prefer that it stays like this. My fathers went on a trip just before my return, so I have not seen them since I left for New York."_

Kurt and Santana assured her that they would keep it all to themselves. To have betray her trust was the last thing Rachel needed. The young man asked how all this had to do with her change of look; not that he does not appreciate having said goodbye to the sweatshirts of the young woman, but still. That intrigued him. Having had his question, he turned his gaze to Santana who did not say a word.

" _I needed to change Kurt, I need to no longer be the woman who experienced the events in New York. If changing clothes gives me that impression then..."_

" _You're absolutely right, and even if your character has become quite the murderer; I think you're fine with it. That is, I think, a better after all that you lived."_

In spite of the sentence he had just stated, Kurt was convinced that there was more than a simple need to put on a kind of shield against the kind of man she had attracted there. There was also the question of why doesn't sing anymore. Certainly, her lungs had been damaged, but nothing that a little rehabilitation couldn't fix. Many questions remained unanswered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

Thanks to my Beta: midnightwriter01

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Position Statement**

It was pretty unexpected, but Santana, and Kurt, got up at the same time to take Rachel in their arms. Usually, it was always the brunette who initiated this kind of contact, always asking permission before elsewhere. She gave them a slight smile, a sincere smile and not the almost constant grin that she now showed on her ice face. It warmed the heart of her friends. They all needed to absorb everything that had been said tonight. She then escorted them to the door and let them go home.

 **[POV Kurt]**

Well, I send a text message to my father, okay, that's done. At least, one less thing to worry about for the evening. No, but wait, what am I saying? As if what Rachel had just said to me was not going to worry me for the evening or even for the rest of my whole life. Although I do not have a particularly threatening physique, I would be happy to take muscle just to be able to annihilate this guy. There is no sweeter and kinder person than Rachel, how could he have dared to abuse her in every sense of the word?

I should have gone with her ... It was planned that I'm with her, by the way. But I ended up changing my mind to spend my holidays with Blaine. If I had known ... Stop Kurt, we would do the world with "if", now all you can do is be there for her and make sure no one hurts her any more. Blaine ... Finn ... How am I going to handle that? Blaine is going to realize that something is hanging over my shoulders but he is adorable and will not force me to betray Rachel's trust. But Finn, I'll still have to make sure he does not add to the guilt that Rachel is already feeling.

Now, you calm down, you breathe, you think of the night that will do you the greatest good. Crap ... The parents are not sleeping yet ... Please : no questions ... I hope it's ok for Rachel, I hope she understands that Santana and I will be there for her...

 **[POV Santana]**

Hijo de puta ... You dared to hurt MY Rachel! Well it's true, it's not "my" Rachel but still, I assure you that I would make you suffer like a good old horror movie if I catch you one day. You will beg your ancestors to die... I can't even believe that she lived all this alone! I can barely imagine her in the dark streets of New York looking for a little dose of cocaine to spend the night without feeling lack ... I had always believed that the music would be her only addiction...

The whole thing now is going to be the same in her presence. I must remain the bitch that I have always been, if I start to become protective with her, it will attract suspicion. And I do not want to have Q on my back. There remains the detail of Finnocence to settle. If he continues to open his big whale mouth to insult her, he will regret being born with male organs...

 **-0-**

The next day, the appointment at the Glee-Club was tense. It was obvious that all eyes would turn to Rachel, but she still hoped to have some support from Mr Schuester. But that was not the case, after all with the wide open mouth he had, it was hard to be more indiscreet than that. Rachel went to the piano, determined to work without mentioning the episode of the day before, but again it was almost like hoping for a miracle. However, she had the support of Kurt who spoke before Rachel needed to do it.

" _If you look at her like that, do not expect to be treated better on my part or her than those big creeps of the football team."_ Openly declared Kurt.

" _We all have our little secrets and our worries, but this rehearsal room is supposed to be the place of tolerance. Or maybe I missed the chapter where each of us starts to behave like Sue to Rachel_!" Blaine added, receiving a huge smile from his boyfriend.

Rachel could only smile at Blaine who had just defended her without even knowing her story. He was really a good person, she could not have hoped better as a companion for her best friend.

" _I do not see what she's doing here anyway_ ", Finn started, _"do not look at me like that! You all think the same, well she has some advice but since she does not sing, even in the chorus, she has nothing to fuck here."_

The ex-diva then stared at her ex-boyfriend. Certainly, she knew he was angry against her since he had figured out that she had cheated on him in New York. However, she did not think he would be so resentful and so upset about her. She obviously did not expect them to become friends anytime soon, but she sincerely hoped that he would just ignore it. It must have been believed that she was wrong once again.

" _Listen to me moron_ ", Santana started before Mr Schue, _"you still open your mouth to blame Rachel and I swear you'll have Snixx on the back until the end of your life, if tried to be long."_

Puck jumped up and stood between his two friends. Certainly, Finn was his best friend, and if Rachel had deceived him, well, she deserved some little spades. Even if he doubted that. But he could not allow it to go so far. On the other hand, he wanted to let Santana go wild but, according to Rachel's eyes, she did not want it at all.

" _Anyway, if Rachel is fired, then I'm leaving too. I would not stay here, if that means amen to what a wounded guy says in his own self-esteem."_ Kurt finishes.

The nods of Santana and Blaine meant that they would also leave if they agreed to fire Rachel. However, the ex-diva turned around, walked away from the piano and picked up her bag to take the direction of the door.

" _Thank you all three, but do not you bother for me. You must continue and win the communal, you have all the tools for, as they say: The Show Must Go On!"_

She gave them a last smile before leaving the rehearsal room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

Thanks to my Beta: midnightwriter01

Thanks to auntdedra for your review!

* * *

 **Chapter 10: A part of herself**

 _2 weeks later_

The time had passed since Rachel's last interaction with the Glee-Club. She had not set foot in the rehearsal room since Finn had made it clear that he wanted to kick her out of the group. It is true that they always crossed each other at certain classes, but the willing Rachel, first in class, had given way to a young woman who had been shut up and solitary, almost no longer taking part. She arrived at the last minute and was the first to go out. It had become almost impossible for Glee Club members to talk to her. Anyway, she did not want it so much.

Kurt and Santana had always news from her, whether via the internet or SMS, but they could hardly talk to her face to face. Santana was doing everything possible to go home at the same time as the brunette to make sure she was doing well. She knew very well that it was not on this kind of trip that something could happen to her, but it made her feel good to be, in a way, helpful. From time to time she gave news to Kurt and Blaine who were the only ones to deserve this kind of information.

" _How is she?"_ Kurt asked, taking advantage of the short time he had with Santana before the rest of the group arrived at the Glee-Club.

" _I could not tell you ... I did not really know her before all that and it's not like we're talking a lot at night. It's more banalities than anything else."_

Kurt then grimaced, it was not actually Santana who was best placed to notice the changes in character of the brunette. Their discussion was interrupted by the arrival of everyone in the rehearsal room. For about one or two days, Rachel's absence and her eternal motivation began to be felt. Nobody really understood how important she was before she actually was gone.

" _I'm missing her long monologues ..."_

" _Stop, Tina",_ began Santana, _"you and your little friends, you were the first to criticize her from the moment she opened her mouth, to sing or not."_

" _Because you treated her like a friend maybe?"_ Puck said, visibly annoyed.

" _No, I never said that, but I do not take myself for a hypocrite like certain. Today I regret not having been her friend. But at least I did not try to fire her like some people and I did not let her down like others."_

Silence then reigned in the hall until Mr Schuester arrived in the room, beginning with the theme of the week: cult songs. For him, those songs had become unmistakable titles in our societies because they were released at the right time by having touched the right people. Either through movies or inescapable words or even both. All this week was to find the song that, in their eyes, was worship for their own lives and for their future.

It was then Finn who started the week, he was as invigorated since the departure of Rachel which deeply irritated Kurt, Blaine and Santana. It was a profound lack of respect towards their friend. They did not move an inch and did not accompany him when he started singing Scorpions: _"Still loving you"_. With the orientation of his eyes throughout the song, we could see than his performance was dedicated to Quinn.

/0/

 _ **Time, it needs time**_

 _ **To win back your love again**_

 _ **I will be there, I will be there**_

 _ **Love, only love**_

 _ **Can bring back your love someday**_

 _ **I will be there, I will be there**_

/0/

 _ **Fight, baby I'll fight**_

 _ **To win back your love again**_

 _ **I will be there, I will be there**_

 _ **Love, only love**_

 _ **Can break down the wall someday**_

 _ **I will be there, I will be there**_

/0/

 _ **If we'd go again all the way from the start**_

 _ **I would try to change the things that killed our love**_

 _ **Your pride has built a wall so strong that I can't get through**_

 _ **Is there really no chance to start once again?**_

 _ **I'm loving you**_

/0/

Throughout the rest of the song that seemed to continue for too long minutes especially for Quinn, Santana restrained herself from running towards the young man who did not lack a nerve. Rachel had dropped himso he was returning to the only person who had wanted him at some point. However, she knew that Quinn was no longer interested in Finn and was looking forward to the moment when she would make him understand that he was putting his finger in the eye if he thought they were going back together in the near future as distant.

They finished this session and Quinn tried to leave hurriedly to avoid having to meet Finn more than necessary but he caught up with her. Santana stayed away with Kurt and Blaine, all three curious to see what was going to happen. The blonde then clearly explained to him that she still preferred to sleep with Puck again rather than go out with him. She had been frankly disgusted by his way of behaving with Rachel when he had no certainty about what she had done in New York. Santana wanted to take Quinn in her arms just for the annoyed head that Finn had just shown.

 **-0-**

The weekend was approaching and nobody was able to find the motivation. Mr Schue then decided to take them to the auditorium for a few sessions in situ, thinking it would help. The whole group then took the path of the place in silence. It was on their return that they had a big surprise, it was Rachel. She was present behind the piano playing some notes. Nobody said a word and the spotlight prevented the brunette from noticing them if she did not focus on them.

 _ **POV Rachel**_

I have to try, no, I have to do it myself. I can't let them win, I have to sing. If it's not for a career, at least to re-educate my voice a bit. I'm coughing too much right now and the meds help very little. It's my fault too, I prefer natural remedies that are necessarily less powerful. Come on Rachel!

 _"... Such a beautiful voice ..."_

No Rachel, stop, you do not have to listen to these damn voices, you're the only one to lead your destiny and it's not those voices that will stop you. You know that you can line up more than one word on these notes, it was so easy in the past.

 _"... so bad we can't hear you singing right now ..."_

No, no, no, it's like cycling, you can sing, no one is there to hear you, it's just you and your voice. Nothing can take you off the music, it's a part of you.

/0/

 _ **There's a fire starting in my heart**_

/0/

 _" … an other time … "_

Shit ... I ... No ...

 _ **External POV**_

All were speechless in front of what they had just seen, Rachel had tried to sing but after a simple little sentence humming in a trembling voice, she had cracked. She had knocked on the piano, leaving a small shining tear in the spotlight, and beading on her cheek. Rachel, however, recovered quickly enough and went out without anyone being supposed to know for her passage. It was clear to all, if she did not sing, it was not that she did not want it but that she could not. For Santana and Kurt, this moment had broken them, seeing their friend in such a state was horrifying.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

Thanks to my Beta: midnightwriter01

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Deja-vu**

A weekend passed and a rumour began to reign in the highschool about a party the day before. Some witnesses had noticed a girl of about 16 years old coming out of one of the rooms of the house where the evening was taking place but staggering. Her make-up had leaked and she looked shocked. Clutching her purse against her, this young woman had no help from her classmates, who, however, knew she had drunk too much for her good. Many people understood that in this room she had not consented. Yet she refused to speak and said loudly that she was fine.

This story was brought to the ears of the members of the Glee Club who were distressed by the "no reaction" of her friends. It was unthinkable for them to leave a person whom they held without physical and psychological support for what she had experienced. That morning, Quinn had met this girl, Clara, and if she had not heard about that night, she would never have thought it was the same woman. No external sign was visible, she had, anyway, never noticed this girl before today, and it was a sad truth.

" _We have to do something to convince her to talk about this evening! This guy needs to be in jail!"_ Exclaims Quinn.

" _I agree with Quinn_ ", added Puck, _"he must understand that it is not being like that with a girl that you become a men!"_

" _Yes_ , bu _t what do you want to do? We will not sing her a song anyway!"_ Sighed Mercedes.

" _And why not?"_ Mr. Schue called as he entered the room _. "Sometimes a message goes better with music than with long speeches."_

Nobody seemed really convinced by Mr Schue's idea, yet they did not see what else to do. They arranged for her to come to the Glee-Club rehearsal room and listen for a few moments. She arrived that afternoon with the intention of leaving as soon as possible. While observing her, one could see the nervousness in the young woman's eyes as well as in her facial expressions. She rubbed her arms, did not stand so much and seemed to be suspicious of everyone.

Spontaneously, Kurt and Santana wondered if Rachel was in a similar state. Yet Clara had the advantage of being at home, being surrounded and having support, everything Rachel could not have. Kurt had trouble looking at her face. When he put his eyes on her, it was not Clara's face that he saw but that of his friend. He imagined it folded back on itself and alone in the face of this internal struggle. It was amazing to know all that when we saw Rachel now, certainly she had softened and let loose a little pressure through her discussion with her friends.

" _We know you don't want to stay here, let alone with us because you don't know us_ ", started Blaine, _"but we really want you to listen to us a few minutes."_

She sat on the seat in front of the club members and waited. After a few songs, she looked at them for confirmation that they had finished. A big smile of Quinn was granted to her as well as a look of hope of Kurt.

" _I'm fine, sing your songs for those who really need them. I'm fine!"_ She exclaimed almost to persuade herself.

She left the rehearsal room without looking back. Santana was boiling in her corner, she could not let it pass without doing anything. She knew that night she was going to see Rachel for a few classes together. Santana decided that she was going to ask the brunette for help. Only a person who had been there could really understand what Clara was going through and thus make her understand that she had to make a complaint.

 **-0-**

In the evening, she arrived at Rachel's place but it was when she knocked on her door that she realized what it meant. It would rekindle more than painful memories for her friend. She did not know if she was ready to see Rachel suffer before her eyes. No, she had to do it for Clara but also because she had to act because that time she could. If her friend creaked, she would be there for her and would be the support that the ex-diva should have had that evening that had ruined her life. She knocked on the door and was invited to enter.

" _Rachel, before we get to work ... There's something I'd like to talk to you about."_

" _I'm listening to you."_

 _"We learned at a party last night that a high school girl was raped,"_ Santana said softly as she gauged Rachel's reaction.

" _And?"_

" _She refuses to make a complaint, she loudly proclaims to whoever wants to hear that she is well."_

A shiver ran through Rachel listening to Santana's words telling her all she knew about this story. She had a feeling of deja-vu. She also initially thought she was fine or rather that she would go quickly and therefore did not need help.

" _What do you expect from me Tana?"_ She asked, using a nickname that made the Latina smile.

We could not really say that the two women had become the best friends of the world but Santana was present for Rachel every day, even those where they said nothing to each other. A complicity had settled between them so naturally that it was sometimes disturbing.

" _I would like you to speak to her, that you make her understand that it is necessary to put this guy in jail. I know I'm asking you a lot ..."_

Rachel gave her a smile and the rest of the evening went on without the subject being touched again. Yet both of them thought about it a lot. Santana sincerely thought that it could help Clara but Rachel too and to this idea, she could only smile. Once their homework were done, Rachel made Santana understand that she was willing to go talk to this girl, she would even do it in front of the entire Glee-Club.

" _Are you sure of that? Do you really want to tell them everything?"_

" _Yes ... I ... I think it's time for them to know why I changed! And then, it's not like I'm going to tell that to the whole school."_

" _Can I do something to help you?"_

" _To tell the truth, I would like to tell you the whole story in detail tonight. And, tomorrow, if at some point I can't ..."_

" _I'll take over, I'll be here for you! You will never be alone with this anymore."_

Rachel gave her a huge smile and took a deep breath. It would be as difficult for her to tell as for Santana to hear. The ex-diva was hoping more than anything that her friend's gaze on her would not change after her story.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 ** _Chapter not corrected! (Sorry)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Deadly thoughts**

Santana sat waiting for Rachel to talks to her about what she had in her heart. The Latina was having trouble breathing as her friend continued her story. Her blood froze in her veins and she felt like she was dying. She had to restrain herself from vomiting. How could a human being live what Rachel had lived? It was worthy of a horror movie but not real life. No ... She was going to wake up and learn that it was all a nightmare! Yet the young woman in front of her had really suffered all that.

Rachel clenched her fists as she nearly bleed. Santana had to take her hands to calm her down. She did not know what to say to appease her friend's pain. She had always behaved like a bitch with everyone and she recently discovered what it was like to have a real connection with someone. Santana knew that the next day was going to be difficult but she had to take it on because if Rachel ever needed her, she had to help her.

The return home was mentally difficult, she took the time she needed before pushing the door of her house. Santana was angry, frightened, shocked, to tell the truth, she did not really know how she felt: the accumulation of feelings was difficult to digest. She sat in bed without knowing if she really wanted to sleep. She was afraid to imagine what Rachel had gone through. That night, Rachel and Santana had trouble sleeping.

 **-0-**

Santana had contacted Kurt very early the next day to ask him to persuade Clara to return to the Glee Club for the last time. He had finally succeeded by promising that after that, if she was not convinced by what they said, they would make sure the rumours stopped. When she arrived in the rehearsal room, all the other members were surprised. Clara realized that they did not know about this new attempt.

" _You had something to say to me apparently?"_ Began the young woman.

 _"No, but I do,"_ exclaimed Rachel, entering the room.

They then all turned to Rachel and Santana who had just entered the room. The ex-diva glanced at her friend, who motioned for everyone to sit down, setting two chairs in the centre of the room. Taking Clara by the arm, she made her sit on one of the two chairs and stood in front of her. Rachel did not like to know all eyes turned on her, but she had to do it. She could feel that Santana just as Kurt and Blaine were supporting her.

" _We made you come here to tell you about my recent trip to New York. When I got there, it was just great. Buildings, shops and Broadway! A dream for me, you know."_

" _What does this have to do with me?"_ Clara sighed.

" _Everything and nothing at once in fact."_ Rachel replied, lowering her eyes.

Supporting the eyes of Santana who had not left her, she took a deep breath before telling her meeting with Europeans with whom she celebrated the same evening. It was so great to be surrounded by people with the same passion. She looked up at Clara.

" _You know ... We do not really realize when a little pill is slipped into our glass, in my case it was a bit like the Rohypnol. Except that in my case again, I remember everything. I immediately felt that something was wrong and I kindly asked my three friends to take me to the hotel."_

She explained how she felt because of a simple pill in her glass. The impression of walking on cotton, the desire to accept everything offered to you in a state of imposed submission. The fact that she found that the three Europeans were real gentlemans to bring her back to her room. Unfortunately, it was only too late that she realized that it was not her room at all. The drug was already too active in her blood and had a chilling effect on her.

" _You know, being trapped in your own body is nothing great! I was there, I could move my eyes but nothing more. But I was not drugged enough to be anesthetized with any sensation. I could feel their hands on me and the rest too…"_

Clara stared at her without daring to add a word like the rest of the Glee-Club. Santana felt that Rachel was starting to falter and got up to join her. She only put her hand on the shoulder of her friend but it was enough to resume her story.

" _I woke up the next day in the street next to a garbage. But you know what? My first instinct was not good. I did not go to the hospital or see the police. No ... I thought it was ok, I would get better quickly and all alone. After I …."_ She said shaking towards Santana.

" _After that, she turned to drugs to forget her problems",_ began the Latina trying to keep a neutral voice. _"But drugs cost money and she didn't have any so she did as she could. In a city like New York, few wonder if the prostitute they have just boarded their car is adult or not."_

Kurt and Blaine came quickly to Rachel, one with her other shoulder and the other took her hand. Kurt had already let a tear drop down her cheek and saw that Rachel was struggling to let none escape.

" _One day,"_ said the ex-diva, " _I woke up in a motel after the departure of a c... a client. I looked at myself in the mirror and I did not recognize myself. From that moment, I decided to take control of my life."_

The room was silent in the face of Rachel's words. An immense feeling of remorse then filled Finn who realized that he should have realized by himself that Rachel could never have cheated on him. Quinn had dropped her mask and was not hiding any of the tears streaming down her face. One thing enlivened all the members of the Glee Club, including Mr Schuester: a desire to murder these three men who had stolen the life of their friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 ** _Chapter not corrected! (Sorry)._** ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Regrets**

Everyone looked down. Nobody dared to speak after what Rachel had announced. They felt so stupid to have thought she wanted to change and that her behaviour was just how she grew up. Mercedes blamed herself for thinking she only wanted attention. They were all guilty of not having tried to know, not to have been the friends she needed. Mr Schue felt abject as a teacher of being, for a while, happy that Rachel had gone from being a singer to being a coach without wondering what had meant this change in the young woman.

Puck could not believe that these guys had dared to touch his Jewish princess, he was also guilty of having thought at one point that he could take advantage of her change of character. He knew he would commit murder if he ever got his hands on these three Europeans. Quinn regretted not being present for the one who had supported her throughout her pregnancy. Yet, when she looked at the relationship that had developed between Santana and Rachel, she was reassured to know that the brunette had someone strong to support her.

" _How ..."_ Mr. Schue began after clearing his voice. _"How did you get out of it that fast?"_

" _Does she seem to be perfectly fine according to you?"_ Santana growled.

 _"Calm down Santana."_ Rachel said, giving her a look full of sweetness. _"When I came out of this motel, I looked for where I could go to regain control of my life without having to be locked in a room to be doped with drugs."_

" _It's not good to be in a cage ..."_ exclaimed Brittany spontaneously.

" _I totally agree with you!"_ Said the brunette. _"While chatting with other junkies, I learned that there was a small free clinic close to where I was. They offered moral support for people wanting to drop out quickly and without having to swallow too powerful seals."_

Rachel glanced at Santana, she wanted to check that the young woman was still supporting her. She needed to know she was not judged by the person who mattered most to her right now. The ex-diva would never have believed that she would find in Santana the person who would be her pillar, the one who had for so long belittled her. In the past, Rachel was portrayed by her big heart and her insatiable flow of speech, but no one could have believed that Santana had a bigger heart. It was new to Rachel as well to have a real friend.

It's really looking in the eyes of Santana, as well as those of Kurt and Blaine, that she would have liked them to be with her in New York. It was stupid of her to think that she would come out of this shit on her own, including on her return. She should have trusted her friends, but the shell she had forged was too thick for anyone to enter. It had taken some time to get something out of the brunette's condition, but she did not regret having confided in.

" _It was hard, I'm not going to lie to you, and the only point to my advantage was the fact that I took it only recently and in small doses. Otherwise, I do not think I would have been fit to be among at the beginning of the school year."_

Rachel then turned her attention to Clara, who was still staring at her without daring to pronounce a single syllable. The brunette handed her a handkerchief when she saw the tears on her cheeks. She knew that her story was going to touch the one who was facing her, what she feared the most was the reaction of her old comrades. But at the moment, it was Clara who mattered most.

" _If I tell you all this Clara, it's not to pity me, even if it was something I knew how to do well in the past. It's mainly to get to that point. On whether or not to file a complaint."_

" _You did not do it, is that Rach?"_ Blaine asked in a small voice.

" _Yes ... Yes ... But far too late. I did it after the night at the motel, just before going to this clinic."_

She explained that the evidence of her rape had already been destroyed since that time. The fact that she became a junkie and a prostitute also didn't help the New York police officers consider her a reliable witness. It had to be added that the three young men were not only European, and therefore would have left before the end of the investigation, but from wealthy families with excellent lawyers.

" _In other words, it was over for me. When they told me that, I almost went back to my old little activities until I told myself that I could not let them steal my life."_

Clutching Clara's hand, Rachel told her of her desire to change completely, both physically and mentally. It was a way for her to protect herself but also to no longer be the girl who had first attracted them.

" _But I thought that after a ra... A rape, a woman did not accept that anyone touched her. Yet in this bar ..."_ Quinn started not knowing if it was a good idea to tackle this subject.

" _Every woman reacts differently Quinn. For my part, I think that having sold my body for a month implies a certain detachment on this point. But it hurts me to be touched, yes, but only when I'm not warned or if it takes me by surprise."_

Quinn then nodded, she did not know what had happened to talk about it in front of everyone. She noticed Santana's glare and realized that she would do better in the future to pay attention to what she could say to Rachel.

" _Listen to me Clara_ ", said the brunette, _"all this is to tell you that you must go to complain while you can. Because even if you think you're fine now, that's not the case, and one day, maybe not tomorrow, but one day you'll regret it."_

Clara then ran into Rachel's arms without hiding any of her tears running freely across her face. She asked in a timid voice if Rachel could accompany her to complain, she did not want to do it alone. Without any hesitation, the ex-diva agreed and headed for the door. She advised the young woman to go refresh and wait in the hallway while she talks to her friends.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 ** _Chapter not corrected! (Sorry)._** ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: A Promise**

Waiting to see Clara enter the bathroom, she turned to face her former classmates. They said nothing, it was too hard for them to try to pronounce anything but regret and guilt for the young woman. She was going to sit in the centre of the room, on the chair when Kurt, Blaine and Santana took her in their arms after giving her a look to ask permission. The words were not useful so that all the emotion felt by everyone can pass.

It was complicated to know if all were just tears of sadness or if there were also some dedicated to the relief of not having so much weight on the conscience. Even Santana for once released her reputation as a heartless bitch. If a person had had the misfortune to enter into the room at that moment, this person would not have understood what was happening. Yet no one was ashamed to indulge in feelings. What mattered the reputation, the facades or the prejudices?

" _Rachel, if you need ..."_

" _Thank you Mercedes but I have everything I need_." Rachel replied, glancing at her three friends around her.

Kurt could not contain his tears anymore and it was him who was finally comforted by Blaine and Rachel. This exchange ends with a laugh of the four comrades. It was so unreal everything that had happened since last week. It was as if they were going to wake up one morning and everything would be back to normal. They could not imagine how much Rachel would have liked to wake up to realize that she was only having a nightmare. Yet everything was real and she would have to live with it. Knowing she had friends at her side made her want to move on.

They noticed Finn in his corner, looking for what to do. The young man was totally lost on the way forward. He was not fooled, he had acted like a real bastard with the woman he had loved. He had even tried to win back his ex, saying that it would hurt Rachel. He had made her even lonelier than she already was by being the initiator of her departure from the Glee Club. He was also angry with Kurt, it was his brother in his eyes, he could have, and he should have informed him so that he stops behaving like an idiot. He got up then and went to the brunette.

" _I'm sorry, I behaved like a jerk ..."_ Finn began.

" _Yes, indeed, Finnocence!_ " Santana exclaimed before moving away to let Rachel react by herself.

" _I admit that I should have talked to you about it too. But ... You immediately came to the conclusion that I had cheated on you. I did not want to argue so I gave up."_

Santana clenched her fists, if there was one thing she did not want to see was to see Finnocence put his dirty paws on Rachel. If that was the case, she knew she would be removed from the brunette's life and that was the last thing she wanted. Finn was not a good choice for Rachel, he was immature, far too immature to help her. Santana was nervous, she was aware that the young man was going to retry his chances with Rachel and Rachel had always seen him as her soul mate.

" _In this case, do you think we could give ourselves another chance, you know ... Us ... Be together again."_

" _No."_

" _No?"_

" _You heard me well. First of all, you thought I could have cheated on you. Second of all, you even tried to get Quinn back, I'm not crazy I know it was just to get my attention. You did not take into account Quinn's feelings that would have been hurt in this story. So my answer is no. I would be there for you as a friend but never anything more."_

He then tried to take her by the arm but this gesture, at the base tender, caused a reflex of rejection at Rachel. She took a step back and pouted at her face. Santana went instantly between the two which made Finn back. Rachel gave everyone a nod and a smile to Santana before going out to meet Clara who was waiting for her in the hallway. Her afternoon was going to be complicated but she would be there to help the girl in her complaint procedure.

 **-0-**

The rest of the Glee Club time was very quiet. All were still recovering from the shock of the news. Kurt was only aware of the broad outlines, he did not know she had to prostitute herself to pay for the drug even though he knew it inside of him. To have confirmation of his doubts was in itself very disturbing. Santana moved back to the back of the room, trying to catch her breath and calm her heartbeat. It was also complicated and difficult for her to image all that. To hear again Rachel recount this, to hear the shame in her voice, a shame that she should not even feel.

" _Santana?"_ Quinn asked, looking at her. _"You were apparently aware of all this, but how?_

 _"Santana and I went to see Rachel some time ago to find out why she had changed, we were tired of this situation."_ Kurt answered first.

" _That night, she revealed the outline of what had happened to her. As far as I'm concerned, she told me her entire story last night so that I can help her today. She did not know if she could repeat herself without cracking."_

It was strange for everyone to know that the great Santana Lopez had a heart. However, they were reassured to know that Rachel had someone to confide in. Despite seeming calm, Puck stood up suddenly, hitting a chair as Finn used to do before leaving, followed by his friend. It was too much for them.

They all looked at each other and promised each other on that day that they would help Rachel and do everything to make her sing again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 ** _Chapter not corrected! (Sorry)._** ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

Thanks to auntdedra for your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Rapprochement**

Rachel had a difficult night after being at the police station all afternoon. She had even finished at the hospital to accompany Clara. The girl was totally terrified and had shredded Rachel's hand all along. It reminded her of so much bad memory that she had nightmares all night. Admittedly, she knew that she had done well to convince Clara to make a complaint, but it involved a trial and therefore be face to face with the man who had hurt her. Rachel, herself, didn't know if she would be strong enough to face her attackers. This day had really messed up.

The next day she did not want to meet anyone. She did not feel great about all the questions they would have about her. For a moment, she hoped that the day before was just a bad dream, as her old friends didn't know about her past in New York. But it was too late, she had unpacked everything and knew it would have consequences. She knew above all that she would have Finn on her back. The last thing she wanted was to have him in glue stick mode always trying to go back with her. It was finished between them.

 **[Pov Santana]**

But where is she? Santana, you shouldn't have turned off your phone tonight. She called me three times, there must be a reason. To allow herself to call me in the middle of the night, she must not be well. She had never phoned me before, well not at 2am. I must find her and understand what happens. But shit ... If it's a panic attack, what do I do?

 **[Rachel Pov]**

I had to piss her off tonight. I should not have called her. She must say that I take it for my dog, always present to help me and listen to me. No ... Stop being crazy Rachel, Santana remains Santana, she is not as sensitive as that. She had to sleep ... it had to be just that. Well, I'm hungry, out of the question to go to the cafeteria to have all those eyes turned to me. I still have ... The bleachers in front of the football field.

 **-0-**

It is in the bleachers that the Latina found her friend, only to eat her lunch away from all. She realized she needed a little peace and quiet and hesitated to join her. However, she thought that Rachel was already lonely enough like that, she could not let her mope more than she already did. She approached slowly, meaning her presence with a cough. Santana had learned her lesson well, she knew that if there was one thing Rachel could not stand it was to be surprised.

" _Can I keep you company? In fact you do not have much choice ..."_ She said, a smile on her lips approaching the brunette to settle next to her.

" _It seems to me that, indeed, I have no choice."_ Rachel said without an ounce of feeling in her voice.

" _Rachel, excuse me for last night ... My phone was off, I saw your calls this morning and I couldn't find you between classes."_

" _No need to apologize Tana",_ she added in a more relaxed tone. " _I'm on my nerves, I slept badly that night."_

" _What happened to you?"_ Santana asked softly, her voice softening after hearing Rachel's nickname.

" _I just have some nightmares, I think it's a mix between the stresses of seeing my fathers again and then everything that happened yesterday ... It's all of that."_

" _That's why you called me last night?_

" _Sorry ... I didn't want to worry."_

Santana then took Rachel's hand and squeezed it gently. She did not really know how to react, but she decided to change the subject a little and asked when the return of her fathers was planned. It turned out that they were coming home that evening, which could explain the increase of stress that could be felt by her friend. Rachel's fathers were going to see her for the first time since her return from New York.

" _Are you going to tell them tonight? Or will you wait?_

" _Tonight ... They will quickly notice that I changed and not necessarily in good. So, I'd rather not have to worry too much about how they're going to react."_

" _Rachel, I do not know anyone more understanding than your fathers, it's not like you're Sylvester's daughter!"_

They laughed together and relaxed the brunette. Santana explained in a small voice that she will be there for her tonight if she needed to talk. Her phone was fully charged and she would keep it next to her pillow just in case. In a spontaneous way, Rachel put her head on the shoulder of her friend who did not express a single word. She was touched to see how much Rachel was attached to her, but also impressed that she did not want to break that moment under any circumstances. The Latina bit her lip then, she wanted to ask a question to the brunette but did not dare.

" _Say what you have in mind Tana, I know this expression on your face!"_

" _It means that you often look at my lips so, um ... It's interesting!"_

Rachel then nudged her, laughing again, she could not deny that she had recently started to look at her friend differently. But that was not the subject, she wanted to know Santana's thought and would not let go of the case.

" _Good, good ... It's just that I wonder, since your return, why you do not sing anymore, concretely. Because I know that the cocaine must have hurt your lungs but you're the type to work and you would have done rehabilitation if there was not something that stopped you."_

" _I will not contradict you on this point, I just do not want to talk about it at the moment ... I'm sorry!"_

" _Do not worry, I'll wait."_

 **-0-**

At the other end of the football field, Kurt and Finn were walking side by side to discuss Rachel's subject. They had noticed the complicity of the young women, it was obvious that they were very close and it could only surprise the two young men.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 ** _Chapter not corrected! (Sorry)._** ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Moment of Reflection**

The eyes of the two boys didn't leave the exchanges unfolding before them. Santana and Rachel were so complicit that it was hard to believe that there was a time when the two women wasn't friend. Kurt was glad that their relationship had become so merged, he was not fooled: he knew that Rachel had never had a real friendship with anyone, at least not with any girl. He also knew that Santana had never really been tied to anyone other than Brittany. And he was certain that Rachel would never judge her of her past.

" _I blame myself so much ..."_ Finn sighs, breaking Kurt's thoughts.

" _Do you blame yourself for thinking that your totally devoted girlfriend was cheating on you? Hmm I think I suspect it!"_

" _Please... I feel guilty enough like that. I should have been to New York, I should have been there for her when she needed it. I should have …"_

" _Finn, with "if" or "I should have," you could remake the world! It's useless to feel sorry for your mistakes. Rachel does not need that anymore."_

" _You could have told me, you knew for New York, you should have told me what had happened to her!"_ The Quaterback added in an aggressive tone.

" _Hey, calm down! I keep a secret of a friend! I'm for nothing if you have not been able to understand that your girlfriend was not doing well by yourself!"_

Kurt had just raised his voice, which was not at all his kind and Finn knew it very well. Anyway, his brother was right, he could not ask him to betray Rachel's trust. He would have taken it badly if Kurt had revealed a secret he had confided to him. So, how can you blame him? No, it was not right after all. For his part, Kurt also felt guilty for not being with his friend in New York. He knew that physically, he was not as strong as Finn, but maybe his mere presence would have been enough to keep these three guys away...

Many things remained unexplained, yet it was obvious to Kurt that there was something else going on in Finn's mind. It was rare that his brother looked pensive. He was rather like saying everything that went through his head without really thinking about it. Kurt peered at him until his friend reacted.

" _It's Lopez ..."_

" _What? Santana? What is troubling you?"_ Kurt asked.

" _It's… Did you pay attention to her behaviour? It looks like she is always with Rachel, she follows her everywhere and gets between all people who want to approach her."_

" _Finn ..."_ Sigh Kurt. _"She stays by her side to make sure no one else hurts her! It's just that."_

Finn looked at Kurt and opened his mouth to answer to him but he didn't. Kurt was not wrong, with Santana at her side, Rachel was not likely to be approached by anyone, at least in high school. The Latina had been there when he had not been, he had no right to blame her, and it was not fair for one of them as for the other of the two women. In Kurt's mind, a thought appeared to him like an illumination. Maybe Santana was the key to helping Rachel find that part of her she had lost in New York.

 **-0-**

Will was nervous ... He did not know if he was making the right decision by talking to Shelby about what Rachel had gone through. He knew that the two women were not especially close but she was still her mother ... He took a deep breath before knocking on the door of her teacher's office. Once permission was granted, he entered to face Shelby. He knew perfectly well where Rachel was stubborn, something that had been passed down from mother to daughter.

" _Hello Will. What can I do for you?"_ She asked, visibly annoyed at being interrupted in full correction of copies.

" _I'm coming to talk to you about Rachel."_

" _You should address to her fathers in this case. They are the most qualified for this kind of subject."_

" _They are not here... Listen, I know you're not her mum, as you say so well. But she needs you more than you think and especially now."_

Shelby looked at him intrigued by his words. She invited him to sit down and ask him to enlighten his thoughts because he had piqued her curiosity. In her head, he was going to talk to her about boy, studying in New York or Rachel's future career. Nothing had prepared her to hear what Will told her. She was totally stunned by what had happened to her and nearly broke the pencil she was holding.

 _"You knew nothing about that…"_ Sighed Will.

" _No I …. Waits! Maybe that's why she came to see me shortly after school started."_

" _And?"_

" _And nothing. I did not let her talk to me. I made her understand that I was not her mom and that in high school I was a teacher and nothing more."_

" _Wait, what? I understand now why she has been slow to talk to anyone about it. The only person she wanted to tell her, made it clear that she was not worth it! Well done Shelby, very good sense of the professorship!"_ Almost shouted Will before leaving her office, slamming the door.

 **-0-**

At the other end of the school, Sue was pacing. She had just heard the conversation that Shelby and Will had had. She congratulated herself for leaving a microphone in the fruit basket she had given her earlier this week. Originally, the microphone was intended to have something to disassemble this Shelby who came to invade her personal space without fear of her. However, she did not expect to hear that kind of story about Rachel Berry. She was totally furious that we could hurt this little woman.

But, officially, she had never liked any of the members of the Glee-Club, but she had to admit that she had shivers when she heard the diva sing. Sue was not stupid, she had understood that something was happening when she noticed the big changes at Rachel but she did not think the cause was so horrible. She, too, was, in a way, hurting her Cheerleaders at training but at least they were consenting, right? Anyway, she had decided, the first of her grils to lay hands on Berry would suffer martyrdom.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 ** _Chapter not corrected! (Sorry)._** ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

Thanks to Sanebird and auntdedra for your reviews !

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Her Fathers**

The day continued quietly, Rachel had managed to avoid almost everyone except Kurt, Blaine and Quinn that she crossed in various class. She was also with Santana in Spanish although she did not need it at all. Certainly, for Santana and the two boys, she was happy to see them, they had talked to her about everything and nothing, various gossip from high school. All this in order to change her ideas but it was quite different for Quinn. The blonde could not take her pity away from Rachel, who felt totally oppressed.

She could finish her day forgetting that the same evening would be rather complicated for her. It was that night that she had to talk to her fathers for New York. Rachel could feel another look at her as she arrived at the car park: Santana, who was sending her a big smile of encouragement. The brunette took a deep breath before returning home. It was when she arrived at the door that she stayed there. Rachel heard the voices of her fathers inside her home and it made her anxious. She entered with a big smile. It was really good to snuggle up against them.

" _My darling, you're sublime! I see you did shopping in New York! And your hair, I must say that this style suits you perfectly!"_

" _I agree with your dad. It's Finn who must be happy to have you on his arm, even more today I mean."_

They gave her one last hug before putting away their belongings. Rachel could not articulate more than one sentence to each question they asked her. They knew very well something was wrong with their daughter. After all, she was the main speaker of the conversation in this house. They waited, however, for her to take the first step towards them.

" _I ... Can you come into the living room, I want to talk to you about something',_ she finally say.

" _Of course, if that makes us understand why you are abnormally calm tonight. You know you can tell us everything'_

She made them sit in the living room, taking her time. She did not know where to start. Then she remembered what Santana had told her, her fathers were understanding men, and after all, she had nothing to reproach herself for! Finally, basically, it was only after she had made bad decisions and she was aware of it. She looked at them in the eyes, noticing their worried look. She had to recover, it was tonight or never.

" _Something happened with Finn my darling? Wait, you're not pregnant, are you?"_

Inside, Rachel was laughing. She would have liked so much that her problem is just a pregnancy story for a teenager.

" _No, I'm not pregnant and for information, Finn and I are no longer together. We separated shortly after school started."_

" _Oh, I'm sorry to have gone straight to that conclusion. As for Finn, it's okay, we never told you, but none of us thought it was good for you."_

It was quite a news for Rachel. Her fathers were definitely very good actors, she always thought they loved Finn. She had to believe that she was as good at decrypting them as she thought. She took a breath of fresh air before resuming.

" _I don't really know where to start ... When I went to New York, everything did not go as planned. Shortly after my arrival, there was a party at which I was ... I was raped."_

" _What? Wait, who dared to do this to you?"_ Started Leroy, who was already standing, filled with rage that could have touched his baby.

" _Honey, let her finish please."_ Hiram continued in a voice that hid all the emotion that was invading him.

Rachel smiled at her two fathers before looking down. Everything had to come out so she told them everything. She explained everything that had happened to her, as she had done at the Glee-Club. This time, she did not have Santana to help and take over but she managed to finish her story by herself without flinching. She looked up, looking for love in the eyes of those she loved more than anything in the world, those who had raised her.

Yet she did not find what she wanted. They were in shock and yet she could read shame in their eyes, they were ashamed of what she had done afterwards. They don't blame her for what had happened to her that evening, but what happened next ... She had sold her body, let herself take drugs, it was totally unacceptable to them. They pouted in disgust at their own daughter. It tore the young woman's heart.

 _"Get out of this house ..."_ Leroy added coldly and detachedly.

" _Wait ... What?"_

 _"You heard your father Rachel,"_ Hiram finished.

Rachel had big tears running down her cheek. She did not think she could go lower than she already was. She found that her life was just getting better. It was hell. The young woman then went upstairs, took a large suitcase and put all the things she could bring in. Rachel came down rather quickly and knocked hard on the door of her house. She sat on the small steps on the edge of her garden wondering what she could do now. She was lost.

She had hoped for a short time that they would hold her or they would come looking for her when they saw her sitting outside but no. Here again she was wrong. She took her cell phone, looking for who to call. She then saw Kurt's name but it was out of the question, with Finn at home, she did not feel in the mood to face him. Then, it was obvious, there was only one person she could call, someone who had told her that she would be there for her. She, then, composed, with a trembling hand, the number of Santana.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 ** _Chapter not corrected! (Sorry)._** ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

Thanks to auntdedra for your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Deception**

When Santana felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she had a bad feeling. It was too late for Quinn or Brittany to call her for a party. It was also too early for Rachel to give her a little report of how it had been with her fathers. Her bad feeling was confirmed when she saw Rachel's name appear on her phone. She hastily picked up and immediately realized that something bad happened when she heard her friend sniffing on the other end of the line.

" _Tana?"_ Asked a tiny voice.

" _Rach'? What is happening? What's wrong?"_ Santana questioned trying to hide her panic.

" _I'm outside ... I ..."_

Santana needed a good minute to understand what Rachel had just told her. Her first thought was more optimistic. She thought that the discussion with her fathers had gone wrong, she had gone out a little air to recover. But it was only after she understood the real reason for her sentence. Santana could not believe it, it was her who had persuaded the brunette that her fathers would react well. She did not know any man more understanding than them, it was not possible that Rachel finds herself ejected from her home.

" _Rachel, tell me exactly what's going on. They did not take it well, right?_

" _They..."_ she started in a sob. " _They kicked me out Tana ..."_

She began to cry which had the effect of deeply affect the Latina. At the moment, she paused, she did not know how to react to reassure her. Then she realized that right now Rachel was in front of her house.

" _Hey, listen to me, I come to get you, you do not move, okay?"_

Santana heard a small "yes" of approval from Rachel. She took her jacket and car keys and was about to leave when her mother questioned her about the reason for such a sudden departure so late. The Latina did not really know what to do, did she have to tell her mother everything? Or just tell her that a friend needed a roof for the night. Her mother was not fooled, she would surely have asked her if Rachel had to stay more than a few days. She put her keys back on the table and looked at her mother.

 _"I'm going to get Rachel, her fathers put her in the street,"_ she said.

" _What? But why? I mean, knowing Rachel by what I've been told, she's not the kind of young woman to get into trouble. And then anyway, we do not put our child on the street!"_

" _Mama, are you sure you want to hear everything? It's a pretty long story so if you want all the details, I'd rather wait until she's home safe because there, knowing her alone drives me crazy!"_

" _Go ahead, mi hira."_

Santana nodded, picked up her car keys and ran to join Rachel. She did not know that her mother was more than proud of her right now. She had never seen her daughter so altruistic. To tell the truth, it was rare for Santana to tell her about her friends in high school, she knew that Santana had no real friends. To see her also determined to help Rachel pleased her, because her daughter put forward another person who was close to her heart.

Rachel waited patiently for her friend to come and get her. She felt so ashamed of having to ask someone for help to stay out of the night. It was embarrassing and she was angry at annoying her friend in any way. She then noticed Santana's car coming in front of her house, the latter got out of the car in a hurry and immediately took her in her arms. Santana took the brunette's bag and put it in her car before helping her up. She immediately noticed the red eyes that her friend had.

" _You'll come home for a while Rach ', okay?"_

Rachel did not want to say yes, but she knew very well that she had no choice, so she agreed without complaining. The road was calm and the brunette watched the street lights line up one after the other until the car stopped. She followed Santana without a word coming out of her mouth. The two young women were then welcomed by the mother of the Latina who immediately took Rachel in her arms. Santana bit her lip, she should have warned her mother that Rachel was not very physical.

" _You can stay as long as you want Rachel, mi hija told me that your fathers had put you out so do not worry, and here you are at home."_ She said with a sympathetic smile.

Santana invited Rachel to sit on the couch before taking in her things. She knew that her mother was waiting for explanations but she did not know if Rachel would agree to her talking about it. Santana then asked in a small voice for permission to inform her mother, which Rachel could only give her. She then took her mother aside in the kitchen, letting the ex-diva breathe a little.

" _Mama, do you remember that I told you about New York and that Rachel had some sort of training there for future students?"_

Her mother nodded.

" _There, men have abused her. After that, she drowned her grief and shame of herself in drugs, among other things. I'll give you the details, but Rachel was supposed to tell her fathers tonight, and it looks like they've taken it badly ..."_

Santana saw the look of the one who had raised her to be horrified by what she had just heard. It was already horrible what had happened to this girl of her daughter's age. But moreover, her fathers abandoned her. Santana heard Hispanic oaths being spoken by her mother, it was the first time she had seen her that way and in a way she was happy that her mother was indignant as much as she was. They went back to Rachel.

" _Santana just told me what happened to you Rachel, and I renew my sentence. You stay here as long as you like and I'm here if you need to talk."_

Maribel then opened her arms wide to Rachel who took refuge there by thanking her a good hundred times. The scene could only affect Santana, who thanked Heaven for having such a mother.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 ** _Chapter not corrected! (Sorry)._** ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

Thanks to Le Diablo Blanc2for your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Cheerleaders**

Once the hug between her mother and Rachel passed, Santana decided that it was time for her friend and her to go to sleep. However, the little house that the two women shared only had two rooms: Maribel's and Santana's. It was out of the question for these two women that the brunette sleep on the couch. The Latina then suggested to her, in a small voice, to sleep with her in order to have a more comfortable bed for the night. Again, Rachel could not say no, she was barely able to line up more than two words.

Santana took her time to completely tidy up her room, she knew that the brunette could be maniacal and preferred that there be a minimum of order. Rachel took a shower to cool off the ideas and waited for Santana on the bed. She had her eyes lowered and had never been so low, morally speaking, in front of someone. In New York, nobody knew her, so it was easy to crack without anyone caring. But here she was in front of Santana and did not like to look weak.

" _Rachel ... I'd like you to tell me everything that happened tonight. I want to understand. And then, you know that I would not judge anything. It would be a shame if I judge you eh?"_ She said, trying a touch of humour to make her friend smile.

" _When I arrived at home, they were already there. They complimented me on my look, much like you when I returned to high school earlier this year. I waited a little, time to find my words even if they had already noticed that there was something wrong."_

She sighed a good blow before resuming her story. Rachel then explained to Santana that she had told her fathers everything, even if at first they had thought of a teenage pregnancy and nothing more. The latter then went on to talk about the moment when she had had to recover some things before arriving on the landing, hoping in vain that her fathers would hold her back. Rachel then looked up to place it in that of Santana where she said it was at this moment that she had called to ask for help.

Santana pulled her friend beside her to gently stroke her back to reassure her as she continues her story. Instinctively, Rachel rested her head on her shoulder as she had done in the past. The latter then continued to arrive at the passage where she had to recover some business before arriving on the landing, hoping in vain that her fathers would hold her. Rachel then looked up to place it in that of Santana where she said it was at this moment that she had called to ask for help.

" _Can we sleep now please?"_ The ex-diva asked in a tiny voice.

 _"Whatever you want_ ," Santana replied in a tone that restrained both her strangulation and her compassion.

Santana then clears the bed by settling in first, leaving Rachel to be second. She thought at first that her friend would turn her back on her, would reject contact with her. Yet it was the opposite and the brunette leaned against Santana who passed her arms around her. A protective gesture, almost insignificant for the Latina but so reassuring for Rachel. That night, she fell asleep quickly, tired of having cried so much.

 **-0-**

The next morning, Santana and Rachel arrived together in high school. All looked at them, that was amazing to see them come in the car of the Cheerleader. In addition, Rachel had a sad look and not the usual steady look limit constantly seductive she wore with regard to others for some time. Kurt and Blaine immediately noticed that there was something wrong with their friend. They decided to clarify this point. The two boys waited for one of two morning classes to take Rachel aside.

" _You're okay?"_ Blaine asked worriedly.

" _Yes Yes …"_

" _Listen to me, my dear, I know you well enough to know when you try to avoid telling what's wrong with you. So go on, tell us, we're here for that!"_ Kurt added.

" _If you know me well enough, then why do not you see when I make you understand that no, I don't want to talk? Sorry to not answering as you wish."_

On this sentence, she left for her English class, leaving the two boys in a plane. Kurt immediately wanted to pursue her in order to have the last word in this verbal challenge but Blaine stopped him. He reminded him that it was safer to let her calm down before attempting another approach, a little less direct. Kurt agreed, he knew that Blaine was right even if this animosity was going to work until the end of the day.

Once she was done, Rachel decided to stay away from lunch all the time. She then went to her usual little corner in the bench. From there, she had an overall view of the entire stadium, usually empty. But this time, there was Cheerleader training taking place before her eyes. It was great, after all this would allow her to think of something else. This did not go unnoticed by Quinn, who made the remark to Santana. She smiled as she saw the brunette looking at her.

Sue followed the gaze of the two young women and also noticed Rachel, alone in the back of the stands. She could not help but feel depressed for her. It was so unfair that a little woman had already lived so much. Her gaze then deviated to several members of the football team who had just arrived in the bench. Turning to Santana, it was obvious that the Latina had seen them too.

" _If they approach her, I swear I tear their guts!"_ Santana grunted to Quinn.

" _And if you approach them, you can say goodbye to your reputation of heartless bitch. The choice is yours!"_

Their Coach heard this exchange. She had to admit that the blonde was right, if Santana intervened, she could say goodbye to the fear she even inspired in Snixx, it was the same for her. She could only take care of these guys if they physically attacked Rachel, otherwise she could only stay there, doing nothing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 ** _Chapter not corrected! (Sorry)._** ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: No it's a no**

Rachel also noticed the crowd of young men approaching her. It was not a sensation she liked, having men that she could not really push back near her. However, she did not feel threatened, she was under the eyes of Santana and it was certain for Rachel, she could never feel as safe as under the eyes of the Latina. Azimo and his friends then sat all around the brunette, they thought so make her uncomfortable but it was mostly anger that rose in her.

She had to admit that she also had a touch of curiosity. Rachel had already had to deal with them, but usually it was to send her a slushie, or more recently to whistle her in the halls of high school. It was obvious that they were not there for either reason, so Rachel waited patiently for them to act so she could learn more. She watched the exchange of glances and smiles between the members of the football team. From afar, she gave Santana a little nod, Rachel felt that her friend was on the verge of joining her.

" _How are you my beautiful?"_ Shane asked, not seeming embarrassed to call a Mercedes friend like that.

" _Oh, are you talking to me Shane? I was sure you were cracking for one of your playmates! Who knows ... Maybe you inflate something other than balloons together ..."_ she chuckled.

She felt herself revived by this simple little exchange. Finding her argumentative ability was a source of energy for the brunette. It also had the effect of stopping the boys who did not expect her to be split up. She was delighted with her little reply and sent a huge smile to Santana who understood immediately that she was managing the situation. Rachel did not add a word, it had to come from them so she could make fun of them again.

" _We saw you arrive with Lopez in the morning."_ Azimo added.

" _Oh that's right? It means that you do not need glasses yet, I congratulate you, and you want some applause for this sublime discovery?"_

" _Come on, admit that you and Santana are together, it's obvious."_ Ends up saying one of the footballers.

She looked at them with astonishment. It was incomprehensible that they concluded this kind of thing just because they had arrived together in the morning. These boys definitely had nothing in their skulls. Yet it activated a few lights in the young woman's mind, she had never felt as well as in the arms of the Latina last night. But, anyway, it was useless to discuss it, never Santana Lopez would be interested in her.

" _Well gentlemen, avoid trying the private detective contest! If for you a simple car trip together means a couple, I pamper your future customers."_ She replies, trying to keep the same confidence as in her former rooms.

" _Oh, you know ... That explains why you and Finn never slept together. Already that he is not very competent in what he undertakes, do not rely on him to satisfy a girl like you_!" Shane exclaimed in a laugh.

Rachel held a grimace, she did not want to talk about Finn and even less sex with him in front of these men. She sighed a good blow saying that they were just a bunch of morons, guided by a second brain at the bottom of their anatomy. Rachel began to laugh in front of them, complaining to their girlfriends in the light of their way of thinking. She even promised to talk to Mercedes about all of this.

The brunette noticed that they were exchanging new gazes and understood that they had not finished with their little investigation. She really wanted to finish with this game which she did not know the goal. The only thing she could do in the meantime was to put on her cold mask that she had improved lately so that they would not notice that she was not as comfortable now as she was before.

" _And so, you are here for …?"_

" _It's obvious, no? We are here to offer you to show you what a real guy can do in bed. You only have to choose who you want or even more, we are all going to bring you back on the right path."_

This time, she could only burst out laughing. A sincere laugh she had not had in a long time. This astonished not only the members of the football team, but also the Cheerleaders and Sue who could only notice this. Then calm, Rachel trying to find her words to make them understand that she was far from interested in their proposal.

" _No thanks, I'll be fine without this ... Help."_

" _Come on Rachel, you know, we've all noticed your new look, it's bound to bait us!"_

" _No it'll be fine. And then ... With the little thing between your legs, gentlemen, I'm not sure you'll be able to take me back to any path! If I can tell you one other thing, Santana is much better than you, physically speaking."_

She got up and got ready to go back to school. She was annoyed by the fact that they persist without understanding that a no was a no and not a maybe. Rachel then felt Azimo's hand grab her arm, she was about to panic by this unexpected contact. It was too much for Santana who understood immediately that they had crossed the line Rachel had imposed. She could only notice that Sue did not seem happier with what was going on herself. The two women approached the brunette with a decided step.

" _What's going on Berry?"_ Sue questioned.

" _Just a bunch of morons who do not understand when a girl tells them no."_

Santana prepared to jump on them without hesitation.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

Sorry for being late! I hope I did not make you wait too long.

 ** _Chapter not corrected! (Sorry)._** ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

Thanks to for auntdedra and BrookeReyes18 your reviews!

* * *

 **Chapter 21: A surprising Sue**

Like a fury, Santana was about to rush on those men who dared to approach Rachel and put her in an uncomfortable situation. Yet a hand intervened before her, Sue held her back. Not by compassion, she knew that Santana, as solid as she was, was not strong enough against the almost complete football team. We could read the anger in the coach's gaze who controlled her emotions, much better than Santana. She desires to slit these living men and present them to all the populace without regret.

She then extended her hand to Rachel so that she could leave the stands without being restrained by one of these men. The brunette hesitated a moment to accept the extended hand but yielded, understanding that it was her only escape. Rachel sat next to Sue, who looked cold and hateful toward those young men. She had to start again so no one thought she was softening.

" _Your behaviour will be reported to your Coach as well as to the Principal. Even if he is an incompetent, I think that on the side of your Coach, it will be much less cordial."_

" _Oh, come on, with her outfit, she want it! She want us!"_

" _So, if I'm your understand your thoughts totally silly, if I come to school in miniskirt tomorrow, you would jump on me?"_

They laughed before understanding that it was a big mistake on their part. They left quickly enough to avoid the full bottle that Sue threw at them. The blonde looked at her cheerleader and Rachel. She glanced at Quinn, who understood immediately that she had to take charge of the rest of the training. Sue then took Rachel and Santana apart. She simply asked why the two women had arrived together that morning.

The two friends looked at each other, realizing that Sue had eyes everywhere. One should never underestimate the maniacal side of this woman as well as her desire to know everything about what was happening in her space. For once, Sue did not seem to have almost carnivorous cravings for them, but it did not mean that young women thought they had to let their guard down.

" _Well, you torn out the language where you took a big blow on the head that prevents you from aligning two understandable words?"_

" _What's the importance, Coach?"_ Santana asked.

" _The importance Lopez is that you hate each other for years and miraculously you survive several minutes in the same car. Obviously that attracts the eye. If you thought the opposite then, indeed, you had to take a hit on the head."_

Rachel and Santana stared at each other without really knowing what to say. It was not up to the Latina to decide what could or could not be revealed to the woman in front of them. The decision had to come from Rachel and no one else. Decision-making was, in a way, a way for her to regain control of her life.

" _My fathers fired me from the house. Santana agreed to welcome me to her home. That's why we arrived together this morning and probably some other mornings in the near future."_

We could then see Sue's face turn quite quickly to red. Never had Santana seen her in such a state of anger. Even when Brittany had refused to replace a cannonball to satisfy the latest fad of their coach, Sue had not been that way. It could be discerned between two grinding teeth that she wanted to shred Rachel's fathers. In her eyes, they did not deserve to be considered fathers to treat their daughter like that after what she had already experienced in the past.

The young women understood that Sue knew about Rachel, they did not know how, but it became obvious from what she said. The brunette took the time to thank Sue in a summary way, always as surprised as she is aware for her. Santana nodded before following Rachel to stay with her the rest of the day. She wanted to prevent another episode like this from happening again.

 **-0-**

 **[Rachel Pov]**

Why did they come to talk to me in the stands? In what does my life interest them? It was so much better before, the time when the only concern they had with me was to send me sluchies. I would love to go back to that time. That time when my only problem was knowing which song I was going to sing at the Glee-Club. Yet I feel so safe in high school, under Santana's gaze.

She does not leave me a sole since this afternoon, I know she just wants to protect me but if it continues like that, she will eventually be hurt. If Coach Sylvester had not intervened, she would have finished in several pieces. All because of me. Seriously Rachel, why did not you manage everything alone as you originally planned? You would have had so much less trouble. Everything has to stop, I have to get away from Santana to protect her.

I can not do that if I continue to live at her home. I have to find a way to leave but she will never let me go if she thinks I have nowhere to go. Think, Rachel, think ... Well, I just have to think about it during the whole History lesson. I have no choice, I have to leave her house, and tonight!

 **-0-**

That evening Rachel took advantage of Maribel's absence and the fact that Santana was in the shower to pack up her things. Santana stared at her as she came out of the bathroom and questioned her. Trying to take her most sincere air, knowing full well that she was not a good liar, she replied to her friend by explaining that her fathers had contacted her to ask her to come back. The Latina gave her a huge smile and helped her, for once she had managed to lie, and it was the right day!

" _I'll drop you at your place."_

" _No, I'm going to walk, it'll do me good to think a little before seeing them again."_

Although she did not like to know her alone in the street, Santana could not say that her desire to be alone was not understandable. She asked her to send her a text message once she was in her room. Rachel nodded and went back home. Arriving in front of the house, she noticed that her fathers were not present, she took the keys hidden under the flowerpot and returned. Rachel then took some things and her car keys.

Once in her car, she wondered where to go. She made the decision to go to the school car park and spend the night in her car. She did not expect to be woken up by Sue arriving early the next morning.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 ** _Chapter not corrected! (Sorry)._** ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

Thanks to for auntdedra for your review!

* * *

 **Chapter 22: New Home**

Sue was banging on the window of the rear window of Rachel's car. She seemed both angry and surprised, to see the young woman sleeping here. Rachel took a few minutes to wake up, already that she was not really a morning person, but there ... She then left the car taking care to take her coat so as not to be colder than she had already. Rachel then stood facing Sue but did not dare to look up. She was afraid of what she could find there.

" _Berry, why do you sleep in your car and not at Lopez's home? I thought you were at her home since the incident with your fathers."_

Rachel allowed herself to look up. She thought she was crossing Sue's cold eyes, but it was just the opposite, it was almost pity. Why did Coach Sylvester have pity for her? Was she not the most sadistic person in the school: teachers and students included? It was just not normal, she still had to dream. Yet Sue's cough, indicating that she was waiting for an answer, reminded her of reality.

" _I do not like to be a burden to others. I already draw enough attention on me. It is not worth it that Santana undergo my situation."_

Sue sighed a good blow. Since when was the diva she had in front of her afraid of being a burden? After all, she was already a shot before it all happened to her! Maybe she did not realize it before...

" _Are you telling me that you slept all night in your car so that her life would not be affected by your actions?"_

" _She has a reputation she likes, unlike me. High school is a good time for her, I do not want to ruin her."_

Again, Sue sighed a big blow. Berry was too selfless for her own good. She would never be able to cope with the world outside of high school like that. After all, she had already faced it in the cruelest way possible. She had formed a barrier against the whole world in this small universe that was the high school but what would be it once her studies here ended?

" _You'll come at my home, I will not leave you there, it could happen to you much worse than some footballers!"_

" _What? No you cannot …"_

" _Berry, Berry, Berry, a phone call from me and your pretty little car and everything in it will end up at the pound. You choose: at my house or the pound?"_

Rachel groaned a good shot. It was a blow to her taste. She then agreed to follow Sue by car to her home wondering what the Coach could do in high school early this weekend. She thought to be quiet for a few days. Rachel parked in front of Sue's house wondering what would happen for the rest of the day. Everything was very quiet, even when the blonde showed her the room she was going to sleep for the moment. Rachel sat on the bed rereading a few lessons, finding her geography much more interesting since she had avoided meeting Sue.

 **[Pov Sue]**

What did I screw up again ... Why did I invite Berry to come to my house? I'm doing now how to stay the Heartless Coach that everyone is afraid of in high school. My reputation is totally ruined if they learn that I have taken a student to the street. I will pass for a weak and that it is not tolerable. Yet it was impossible for me to leave her there. Pregnancy hormone, I think. Note, at least my condition gives me an excuse for my driving more than strange in my case. Okay, now that I have my alibi, I do what of the girl I have upstairs ... Sincerely Sue, think more in the future!

 **-0-**

The day was quiet enough, the two women avoided each other as much as possible. Sue knew that Rachel was reviewing her lessons and also assumed that she had to send some messages to some of the New Directions, after all, it was not the Regionals tonight? The evening came slowly and Sue called to eat. Neither knew how to behave in front of the person they had in front of her. It was a very strange situation.

Rachel wanted to restrain herself from eating too much, yet she was starving, she had not eaten since the night before, and that was Sue's guess. She serves it several times without really giving her any choice. So the brunette ate, again and again until her stomach could no longer. She had to be admitted that Coach Sylvester was a good cook, something no one would ever have guessed.

" _I'll give you some old clothes for this night. I suspect you did not have to put pyjamas in your bag and I think you will not be comfortable sleeping dressed."_

Rachel nodded without adding a word and followed Sue who gave her the clothes. Once changed, the brunette allowed herself to make one last stop in the kitchen for a drink of water. Sue was there for the same reason, it gave the blonde the opportunity to see some small scars still visible here and there on Rachel's body. She restrained herself from growling not to embarrass her guest but sincerely hoped that at least the physical scars would eventually disappear.

 **-0-**

The weekend passed fairly quickly and was very quiet. Too quiet to the taste of Sue who regretted not hearing the voice of the brunette. She had never confessed it, but she loved to hear it. Monday came then and Santana was eager to meet Rachel to find out how the reunion with her fathers had been. Passing her friend's house, she noticed that the car was not there, though it was still early, she thought Rachel had already left for high school. But her concern only increased when she noticed that the car was not there. She then questioned her friend by crossing her locker.

" _How did you come this morning Rach?"_

" _By car, why?"_ She replied coldly.

" _Lie, your car is not in the parking. I want you to explain to me."_

Rachel looked at Santana in the eye, it was the first time she had been aggressive for a long time. She was caught off guard and did not know what to say.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 ** _Chapter not corrected! (Sorry)._** ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

Thanks to for auntdedra for your review!

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Support**

For the first time, Rachel supported Santana's gaze. She knew full well that she had lied to her but decided that if she really did not want to make trouble for her friend, she had to make her get away from her. A fight was the best way for it. Rachel took her determined look, something she had not done for a long time. It was itching to know how the Regional had unfolded, yet she had to be strong and unshakeable against Santana. She then wrapped her up and explained that her life was only her business.

Santana was deeply hurt that Rachel left her out of what could happen to her in her life. She did not understand what had happened. Until recently, she had a weeping Rachel in her arms, unable to fall asleep because of the fatigue implied by her sadness. What could have changed in a single weekend? Santana thought something had happened again with her fathers, but what? She could not do anything if Rachel refused to confide in her. Suddenly, she was tired of getting involved to be rebuffed as well.

" _You know what? Indeed, in the future you will manage your problems alone, like an adult. Don't count on me if it's to treat me like that. When you understand who is really there to help you, you'll know where to find me to apologize!"_

She almost screamed at her last words. Rachel was heartbroken, she knew that words had powerful power. However, she had always been the one who had undergone these words and not the other way around. She felt guilty about the treatment she had inflicted on her friend, but in the end it was the best decision to make. Quinn had watched the whole scene and watched as Rachel seemed almost on the verge of tears and struggling to keep her ice mask she had perfected.

" _Can you explain to me what just happened Rachel? I thought you and Santana were almost in love."_ Asked Quinn who had joined the young woman in the bathroom.

" _It does not concern you Quinn ... And since when do you look at anything other than your own belly button?"_

" _Do not think I'm going to give up, Rachel. I noticed that your aggressiveness was only a way for you to defend yourself against others. Answer my question, please."_

Rachel looked at the blonde who stood next to her through the reflection of the mirror. Since when had she so well identified? Could she really confide in Quinn? Nothing was less certain, it could still be a way for her to hurt her. Still, she wanted to believe her kindness, after three years at the Glee-Club, they had ended up becoming slightly friends. The common worries with Finn certainly did not help the good development of a friendly relationship between the two women.

" _Lister Rachel, I know I'm not Kurt or Santana with whom you can talk about everything without any worries. But I can assure you that I will not judge you in any way, I just want to understand why my best friend went away screaming after talking with you."_

" _Quinn ... All I want is to protect Santana from all the trouble I could bring her. She does not have to suffer the consequences of what I experienced. I care too much about her for that."_

She bowed her head and went out of the toilet without adding a word, leaving Quinn in the plane of what she had just heard. The brunette tried to avoid Santana for the rest of the day by constantly repeating that she could handle her problems alone. It was her life and nobody had to suffer for or with her, even if for that she had to give up those who were important to her heart.

 **[Pov Quinn]**

I dream or Rachel Barba Berry almost confesses that she had feelings for Santana? Okay, I'll admit that, physically, Santana is at the top. But it's weird, when did their relationship evolve towards this kind of thing? Besides, I didn't even know that Rachel was lesbian or bi ... Anyway, if she continues to act like that, she will lose everything. For once Santana could be with someone good, I will not let that happen. This is out of the question.

Well, I need help now. Already to make understand to Santana that she also feels things for Rachel, even if it is obvious, this will not be simple. But I can't manage her potential girlfriend alone. Especially since I do not know her enough to anticipate all her reactions. I ask who? Finn? Out of the question, he's going to ruin everything and try to get Rachel back ... Kurt and Blaine, I only see them to bring Rachel back to her senses.

 **-0-**

After the lunch break, Quinn finally managed to get hold of the couple near their lockers. She took them aside to tell them about the interaction she had observed between Santana and Rachel as well as the background of her thoughts about Rachel's possible feelings for Santana. She did not want to insure the two boys without talking to Santana before. Once the two boys took care of the brunette, Quinn looked for her friend who just came out of the locker room Cheerleaders.

" _Santana, can I talk to you for a moment?"_

" _Not in the mood Q, later ..."_ She said starting to leave.

Quinn did not want to tell her what she had discovered so brutally, but she knew Santana well enough to know she was extremely stubborn when she got into it.

" _Rachel took you aside of her life because she does not want to get you into trouble! She's too fond of you."_

" _Great, Great …"_

" _You annoy me when you do not try to understand! She does that because she loves you, I said that because you do not seem to read between the lines when it comes to her."_

A smile then appeared on the face of the Latina, it was uncontrollable after hearing what Quinn had just said. Then she had a bug. She had to find out where Rachel was sleeping, she had understood that she was not with her fathers and she would not let her down, much less now that she knew what the brunette was feeling for her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 ** _Chapter not corrected! (Sorry)._** ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Moment of weakness**

Santana quickly recovered from her emotions and repeated to herself that she needed to know where Rachel was sleeping. She had understood that the brunette had not returned home. The whole thing now was to discover the truth about her situation. Quinn and Santana had agreed to follow her that night. They took one car and followed the brunette most discreetly until she stop. Strangely, it was not a neighbourhood that the two young women knew. They both wanted to find out who could live in the area. Quinn knew that she would not go to Kurt's house because of Finn, and there was no one to whom she knew she trusted so much.

However, the two women searched in vain for someone they would have forgotten. Arriving in front of the house, Quinn and Santana were speechless. They saw Sue open the door to what seemed to be home to welcome Rachel. It was incomprehensible ... Since when did Sue help people, especially Rachel? They stared at each other for a long moment before they could pronounce a single word, seeking a rational explanation for all this mess. Nothing came to their mind. Santana looked down at the wheel, she was so disappointed that Rachel prefers to live with Sue rather than with her, and her expression did not go unnoticed by her friend.

" _Santana..."_

" _No. Do not say anything, Q. You must have deceived yourself. If she prefers to live with a demon rather than me, there must be a reason. And not just a desire to protect me."_

" _Just think about it."_

Santana looked up at her friend, looking for an explanation.

" _You do not tell you that if she can endure a demon, she deserves a little recognition? After all, she must, in my eyes, really hold on to you to agree to stay with Sue to protect you."_

" _You think?"_

It was the first time Quinn had seen so much apprehension and hesitation in the generally determined and assured look of the Latina. She nodded, motioning for her to come back now. They then took the road remaining silent, imagining how life could be living with a tyrant like Sue Sylvester. Still, she had to have a minimum of heart, otherwise she would not have Rachel. It was almost impossible to associate their coach with the simple concept of kindness.

" _I hope she'll help Rachel. She's already fragile right now, with Sue, I think it's going to be all or nothing."_ Sighed Quinn.

" _What do you mean?"_

" _It is either: she will put Rachel at the worst and we will pick up Rachel with a spoon; or she is going to re-motivate her to the maximum and we will find her stronger than ever."_

" _All or nothing ... Q, if she is hurting Rachel: I swear to you, Coach or not Coach, I tear her throat."_

Quinn could only laugh at the image she now had in Santana's head heading for Sue to demolish her, no, rather try to demolish her. It was hilarious but on the other hand, she knew very well that Santana would be capable of the worst if it happened.

 **-0-**

The next day did not come quickly enough for the two Cheerleaders who were just looking forward to talking to Rachel. They arrived early to make sure they did not miss her and waited not far from her locker until she showed the tip of her nose. Santana and Quinn asked her in chorus why she was sleeping at Sue's, which totally took the brunette who had planned to leave Sue out of sight before anyone knew it. On the other hand, she felt safe there and no longer having to hide it from everyone was a little less weight on her already loaded shoulders.

 _"Rach',"_ Santana began, " _we just want to be sure you do not have any extra worries. We will not give up until we know_."

" _I ... Everything is fine ... I'm fine there."_ She answered without knowing what to add.

" _We want to know everything Rachel, why aren't you at home and why do you stay in her house especially!"_ Exclaims Quinn.

Rachel felt totally unprepared and was unable to line up two words. The bell rang then and Sue arrived in the corridor just then and reminded that they should all go to class. Sylvester was not fooled, she had noticed the distress of her new protégé and had managed to intervene without it happening for weakness on her part. The two cheerleaders groaned but obeyed without adding a word. Before heading to Geography, Rachel sent a huge smile thanking Sue.

 **-0-**

The rest of the day went by without a hitch and Rachel was able to take the road from Sue's house without having to meet Santana or Quinn again for the day. The brunette was not in top form, she was tired and stressed. All the walls she had built before returning to Lima were broken and it was difficult for her to face all that. Once in her host's house, Rachel sat on the couch, her face in her hands. Everything was so complicated, why could not she have a normal life like any high school girl?

Sue did not notice Rachel's condition right away. Taking a shower, she saw the brunette alone on the couch when returning to the living room several minutes later. She wondered if Quinn and Santana had come back or whether it was something else that was bothering her. Not really knowing how to approach the subject, she prepared a hot chocolate for the brunette and placed it in front of her on the coffee table.

" _Rachel, can you explain to me what's going on? Does Fabray and Lop ..."_

 _"No, they did not do anything,"_ she interrupted her. _"It's me, it's just so hard sometimes..."_

" _What is hard?"_

" _To lose old habits ..."_

Sue looked at Rachel's trembling hands and realized immediately that she was talking about drugs. Crossing her eyes, she then grasped that the brunette was on the verge of diving back.

" _I thought you had a cure?"_

" _A short but intense one. I think that the stress and all that is going on at the moment is undermining the little balance I've found."_

" _I can find you a centre if you ..."_

" _NO!"_ She shouted before turning against her shrug. _"Sorry, I ... It's just that I do not want to be locked up, I do not want to ..."_

As she finished her sentence, long tears began to bead on her cheeks. Rachel could not stand it, she had to crack once to relieve the pressure. Sue was utterly overwhelmed by events, but by instinct opened her arms where Rachel took refuge without thinking for more than a second. Once exhausted by the tears, she felt liberated and spent an excellent night. The next day could then go without problem and was a calm and serene Rachel who could explain everything to Santana: her desire not to interfere, Sue who finds her in her car and who orders her to follow her.

Relieved by Rachel's confession, Santana felt a small bond forming between them. Although she knew that the brunette would not dare be close to her for fear of getting her into trouble. The Latina then offered to return to the Glee-Club. Initially hesitant, Rachel accepted without being reassured on the reception she would have.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 ** _Chapter not corrected! (Sorry)._** ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Shelby**

She walked slowly to the rehearsal room. Rachel had not been there for so long. The Communals had been won in the meantime and very slowly, all began to prepare for the Regional. They were all amazed to see Rachel come back to the room. Kurt and Blaine slammed on her to take her in their arms. All the words caught up in recent times had been forgotten. It was only a joy to see her again. Quinn gave her a big smile and Rachel came to sit between her and Santana. Kurt and Blaine went right behind, Rachel was surrounded by everyone who wanted to protect her.

Mr Schuester approached Rachel and gave her a huge smile. He then asked her if she wanted to sing to announce her return among them. However, Rachel still could not, it was stronger than her and that Santana had understood. She made "no" in her friend's place to the teacher. He nodded, understanding that it was a lost game. Rachel agreed to resume her former position as a voice coach with her friends but nothing more. Mr Schue then approached the painting to write the theme of the week: Sleep.

" _Mr. Schue ..."_ Sighed Quinn. _"You want us to find lullabies to sleep? Sorry it's not my kind of music!"_

" _No, Quinn, I want you to find songs about this subject. Many artists have focused on this for long periods of insomnia. And I do not doubt that with what we have learned recently, some of us are paying the price."_

He lowered his gaze and then continued his lesson as usual. Brittany came in front of everyone to play Owl City's _Fireflies_. All intently listened to this soft music totally in the theme. Rachel did not leave the blonde of the eyes, it was necessary to admit that one did not let it often enough express herself and it was a pity. All was well for the better until Shelby burst into the rehearsal room.

" _Sorry to interrupt your rehearsals Will, but I'd like to talk to my daughter if you allow me."_

Will nodded and looked at Rachel, expecting her to get up to join Shelby but that was not the case. Instead, she glared at her, filled with hatred. As he scanned the room, he also noticed the look of Santana. She had gone back to Shelby and had to be informed about the interview between Rachel and Rachel at the beginning of the school year. Will had barely spoken to her since he had learned how she had treated Rachel.

" _Oh, because you have a daughter in this room? That's a news! I wonder who this unfortunate girl is!"_

" _Rachel ..."_ she started.

" _Sorry Madam, you do not have the right to consider yourself as her mother, not after what you told her."_ Santana cut, trying to stay as calm as possible.

" _I came to see you when I needed someone to talk, I went to see my mother when I needed her the most. You made me understand that you were not my mum so as Santana has just told you, you have no right on me_."

All the members of the Glee Club then gave Shelby a huge dark look, it was almost like they were all going to throw on her to shred her. Shelby looked at everyone, not seeming intimidated at all. She looked at Rachel and then ordered her to follow her, making it clear to her that she had to obey if she did not want any academic reprimands. One thing had escaped Shelby, Rachel was not alone against her.

They all jumped up and stood between Rachel and her biological mother while the brunette sat watching them. They specified that she was not here as a teacher as she had specified earlier and therefore had no authority to impose any punishment for refusing to obey. Will had also stood beside his students and was ready to plead Rachel's case in front of the headmaster if she dared to put her threats to execution. She then left grumbling some inaudible words.

" _Thank you I ... I do not know what to say! Thank you all."_ Rachel exclaimed with a big smile.

The Cheerleaders' training time quickly approached and Rachel decided to go to the stands to observe her friends and the one she also considered her protector: Sue. She settled down quietly and watched the training with a distracted air. When she was in those stands watching Santana from afar, she felt just fine, as if all her worries were flying away. It was the kind of little moments that made her feel good, that helped her to decompress.

" _Rach '?"_ Asked Santana who had just joined her after the end of the training.

" _Yes? Hmm ... I'm sorry, I was in my thoughts. What's going on Tana?"_

" _Can I ask you a question?"_

" _Of course."_

" _Why don't you sing anymore? I want to know the real reason please. You know that I can hear everything and that trusting you will do you good."_

Rachel lowered her head before Santana lifted her with a hand under her chin. Sue, who still had an ear hanging here and there, realized that Rachel needed a guide to tell her what to do. She approached the two young women and slowly looked at the brunette. Certainly, she too wanted to know why she was not singing anymore but Rachel would be more open with Santana than with her, that was certain.

"Rachel Barba Berry, I know you have no real reason to trust me. But believe me when I tell you that you have to confide in someone else, otherwise it will eat you inside."

"But ..."

" _No "but" this time. Lopez offers to be there for you to talk to her and know that I would make her life hell if she does not keep her word and is not there for you."_ She finished with a sadistic pout that made Rachel smile but also Santana.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 ** _Chapter not corrected! (Sorry)._** ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Never sing again**

Sue then moved away slowly, leaving the two young women on the small smile she had created by her reply. It was Sue's kind of humour, but in a way it was not, she would really make hell live in Santana if she ever betrayed Rachel in any way. Santana had not looked away for a second from Rachel's face, she was waiting for the brunette to react. She would be patient but she had to spit it out at some point. It was obvious that Rachel had to talk about it.

" _I understood that it was related to New York, it is obvious. But I also know that it's not just a story of bad lungs."_

" _No it is true."_

" _So what is the real story Rach '?"_

Rachel took a deep breath and decided that it was time to talk to someone. She also missed singing. It was her passion after all and it had always been part of her life. It was as if her heart had been torn out and the mere fact of not being able to sing was like a constant reminder of what had happened to her. This prevented her from really turning the page and even if she was not fooled, she knew that it would not be solved simply by talking, it could only be beneficial.

" _You remember what I told you about the drugs that I was made to take the night I was ... You know… I was aware of everything that I was undergoing but also that they told me."_

Santana tried to control her breathing, certainly, she wanted Rachel to confide in her. But on the other hand she did not know if she felt able to imagine once again the woman she had in front of her in this situation. Imagine the one for whom she had developed feelings to be reduced to nothing in one night, one night that was enough to break everything.

" _While they ... you know ... They spoke to me. They kept telling me that they would have liked to hear me sing a little melody for them."_

" _Hiro de ..."_ said Santana what made her friend smile.

" _They added that it did not matter, they understood that the song was almost vital for me. So they told me that they would hear me sing someday."_

Rachel lowered her head. Speaking of this event, it was like she was reliving it again and it was so hard for her not to panic or cry. She spoke again, however.

" _I do not want to give them that pleasure Tana. I …"_

At that moment she crackled, it was a phrase too much that released a flood of tears in the brunette. Santana instinctively took her in her arms, hoping that would be enough to calm her down. She sang a little lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was a child and had a nightmare. It soothed pretty quickly Rachel who relaxed in the arms of Santana, she could not have dreamed of a better person to be by her side and she was aware of it. She then wiped the last tears that remained before resuming her story.

" _Initially it was a voluntary decision, I wanted to make sure they would never hear me sing."_

" _This is no longer the case?"_

" _Now ... They have become voices in my head. Whenever I start singing, even when I'm at home and I know I'm alone ... I hear them, I hear them loop in my head and I have the impression that they are there at listen."_

Santana sighed loudly, the few words they had added to the horror they had inflicted on her friend had so much impact. It was as if these three men were violating her heart every time she tried to sing and that Santana was fully aware of it. She would look for and find a way to help Rachel.

 _"Listen to me, mi estrella,"_ she said, stroking her cheek softly _, "I'll make you a little promise. One day, these voices you will not hear them because another will have taken over: mine. It suits you?"_

Rachel had closed her eyes spontaneously when Santana's hand had stroked her cheek. The little nickname that had just given her had had the effect of generating a huge smile in the brunette. Life was so simple at this moment, she wanted to believe that Santana was right and that one day it would be more than the voice of the Latina who would reason in it. Not only did she want to believe it but she put it in her mind and swore it was not just a possibility.

" _Yes, it suits me totally."_

 **-0-**

Time passed in the High school and the Regionals were fast approaching, Rachel attended each of the rehearsals given by the New Directions. She wanted everything to be perfect so that they could win and go to the Nationals. Her whole team had to be at their best. They trusted her to prepare everything so that it was perfect. Knowing she would not sing with them, it was a way for her classmates to involve her in the choir in another way. Santana saw the brunette reliving more and more and felt that everything would be all right now, there was nothing that could make her relapse and that, she would make sure.

It had been decided that they would start with a Mash-up between " _Fly_ " and " _I Believe I Can Fly_ " that would be sung by all members of the group. Then Santana, Mercedes and Brittany would sing " _What Does not Kill You",_ this song being the initiative of the three women who wanted to dedicate it to their friend who, they hoped, would emerge stronger from all that. And finally, they would end with " _Here's To Us_ " which would have as main soloist Quinn. Everything was ready, it only remained for them to have luck with them!


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 ** _Chapter not corrected! (Sorry)._** ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Victory and hope**

The New Directions were happy. They had just won the Regional and nothing was sweeter at this moment than the sensation of victory they all felt. A general hug was organized around Rachel, whom they considered to be their major asset in this competition. Even Mr Schuester joined this general hug in honour of the brunette. She was on the verge of tears for the joy she felt at having felt useful and alive on this beautiful evening. It was so much pressure and fear that vanished at once.

 _ **Flashback**_

The Glee Club had just come on stage, Rachel was behind the scenes, more anxious than ever. Strangely, she had always felt more comfortable on stage than behind the scenes to be able to do only one thing: wait. The first notes sounded and the Mash-up began. It was a good way to put people in the mood according to Rachel. Given the small sparks that could be seen in the eyes of the audience, she was not mistaken. Even before the end of the latter song, the spectators were already standing to applaud them.

" _Rachel, it's thanks to you all that!"_ Will whispered to her, he was at her side behind the scenes.

" _No, it's thanks to all of us!"_

The light went out, allowing part of the Glee Club to leave the stage. It was then the voices of Santana, Brittany and Mercedes that were heard singing better than ever. Rachel even though she saw some Latina look when she sang "What does not kill you, makes you stronger".

Rachel was uncompromising, she watched every step, listened to every word utterance. Everything had to be perfect, anyway, they all planned to be perfect. If it were not for the public, it would be for their friend. The brunette could see in the audience Sue. It was strange to see her here, after all, this year she was not on the jury. So there was only one explanation left: she was there for the team. The ex-diva was thrilled, everyone she was with was at her side, and at no time did she think of her fathers or Shelby. They were no longer part of the picture.

It was a more stressed Quinn than ever who started to sing, alone in front of the whole room before being joined by the rest of the female Glee-Club members for " _Here's to us_ ". The boys were, as expected, upstairs to give volume to this already catchy song. Santana then naturally turned to Rachel, holding out her hand for her to join them on stage. The brunette was far from reassured and did not feel ready to sing in front of everyone, yet her voice would be covered by everyone. She wanted to try her luck and let herself be guided by the look of her friend that she finally joined on stage for the end of the song.

/0/

 _ **Here's to us**_

 _ **Here's to love**_

 _ **All the times**_

 _ **That we messed up**_

/0/

 _ **Here's to you**_

 _ **Fill the glass**_

 _ **Cause the last few nights**_

 _ **Have kicked my ass**_

 _ **If they give you hell**_

 _ **Tell 'em go fuck themselves**_

 _ **Here's to us**_

/0/

It is true that Rachel's voice was not as high as she had once been, but she was singing, she was doing it. Her throat hurt with the lack of warm-up and training but what does it matter? At that moment, she felt simply revived, as if her passage in New York had never existed. It was, to tell the truth, hardly anyone but herself being able to hear her sing, however, Santana heard it and it warmed her heart. It was a huge step forward that Rachel had just made tonight.

Once the performance was over, the brunette did not feel well, she was on the verge of a panic attack when she understood what she had done. To this had to be added a coughing fit created by the scars in her lungs that came out under the very slight pressure of the song. Rachel had trouble breathing and sat on the floor, desperate for a way to calm down. Santana had noticed that something was wrong and followed, like the rest of the group, their friend towards their dressing room.

" _Look at me, look at me!"_ Santana repeated, seeking eye contact with Rachel. _"Everything is fine, you've been great and I can assure you that only I heard you, you do not have to worry about anything. You were perfect, do you hear me mi estrella?"_

She did not give Rachel time to answer her and took her in her arms to calm her, which immediately worked. Everyone understood that Santana was the miracle solution to help Rachel. When the brunette finally got up, they all rushed on her to give her another hug. They had to recover, we waited for them to give the results. It only remained to be hoped that all this had not been done in vain.

 _ **End of Flash-Back**_

Sue waited for Rachel in front of her car. She would never have thought she'd be so happy to hear someone singing, anyone else but Madona, of course. With a small gesture, she caressed her belly that began to see each other and wondered if her child would have a beautiful voice too. She was out of her daydreams when Rachel came up to her with a huge smile reminiscent of an old time, a time that both thought was over. They went back together and took a critical break from the evening with a few more ice cream jars.

" _They had no chance against you anyway!"_

" _And since when did the great Sue Sylvester support the Glee Club eh?"_ Laughed the brunette.

" _It's not a question of supporting your gang of fun or not, it's just obvious, even a deaf person would agree with me."_

Rachel gave her a smile, Sue had to have a small reply, as if to defend herself from her affection for the choir.

" _I have something else that I need to talk to you about."_

" _Hum?"_

 _"Your fathers called the school to have news about you. Your mother is also looking for some. What are you going to do?"_

Rachel's first answer to Sue was a grunt, it was not a subject she wanted to talk about, and not tonight.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 ** _Chapter not corrected! (Sorry)._** ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Expression of affection**

The grunt of the young woman said a lot. However, Sue did not want to step forward and put her own words into what Rachel could feel. She waited for her to calm down and let her resettle in front of her. The brunette took a big spoonful of ice, as if to digest the news. Sue kept her eyes on her, it was obvious that a more verbal explanation was in order. Sue did not just want to growl, after all if Rachel's fathers will call again high school, she could not just say that Rachel had grumbled.

It took a good hour before the two women came back to the subject and it was at that moment that Rachel realized she could not dodge. She could not really put words on how she felt when she thought of her fathers or even Shelby. There was only the term disappointment she could discern in all of this. When she reconciled herself to Sue's gaze, she saw a certain apprehension about the explanation that was going to give to her protégé. Yet she let her decide freely.

" _I have no father since I left home, finally that I was forced. It's not more complicated than that. It was well worth having two..."_

" _Rachel, are you sure you do not want me to give you something from you, a few words or something?"_

" _No, the only time I really needed them, they destroyed me even more. And then it's not like I'm the kind of girl who got me into trouble and had to be constantly paying attention to me. It was the only moment..."_

Sue instinctively took Rachel's hand, giving her a smile that was more than sincere. It was rare to see Sue smile, yet when she did, it really came from the heart. Heart that few knew existed. Rachel took a deep breath, she had to answer for Shelby's case, for once: only one answer was valid.

" _Sue, you were a better mother to me than she ever was. You had no obligation to rescue me, to help me and to protect me. Yet you did it without expecting anything in return at a time when I was not able to be indebted. If it were my heart, and not my genes, that pointed to my mother, it would be you without hesitation. And the child you are expecting will be more than lucky."_

Sue was speechless. The few words she had spoken about her had had the effect of a slap. She had long doubted that she would be a good mother. Still, she had almost had the opportunity to train with Rachel and was proud of the result. The brunette then added that she refused any contact with her fathers and that she will do her best to avoid Shelby in high school. Sue nodded and the day ended.

 **-0-**

The next afternoon, Rachel found a note in her locker that had been put there by some Latina, given the writing she recognized immediately. It was written an hour and a place. In this case, she gave her an appointment in the auditorium in ten minutes. She was curious to know what Santana had planned for her. For some time they had come a long way together. Once at the place, Rachel looked around for Santana. The latter sat behind the piano and waited for the arrival of her friend. The ex-diva joined her and gave her a huge smile.

" _And so, that little note came from you Tana? I thought I had a secret admirer!"_

" _Disappointed?"_

" _Not at all. So tell me, why are we here?"_

" _You want to play a little for me mi estrella?"_ Whispered Santana, who had an idea in her head. _"Everything is already ready, you just have to play."_

Rachel looked at her, intrigued but complied. She had understood that Santana had planned to sing her a song. She had made sure that she did not immediately know what music it was by hiding the name on the piano. Rachel quickly recognized the lyrics of " _Because you loved me_ " by Celine Dion. This was not the kind of song that Santana was playing in general, but the lyrics were so beautiful ... Throughout the song, Rachel was totally stunned by how beautiful Santana was to sing that to her. Through an exchange of glances, the Latina made it clear that she wanted Rachel to join her in the song.

/0/

 _ **You were my strength when I was weak**_

 _ **You were my voice when I couldn't speak**_

 _ **You were my eyes when I couldn't see**_

 _ **You saw the beast there was in me**_

 _ **Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**_

 _ **You gave me faith' coz you believed**_

 _ **I'm everything I am**_

 _ **Because you loved me**_

/0/

Santana was totally thrilled to see Rachel singing with her. She felt it revive every note she could emit. They sang together without pushing too hard in the notes, Santana did not want to ruin Rachel's hardly found voice. This exchange had so many meanings for both women. When it was over, a small silence settled. It was not an awkward silence but just a welcome calm, letting one and the other enjoy this moment.

" _This song ... That's what you were for me Tana, if you had not been there, I do not know how I could have managed. Without your support, without your presence. I am who I am today thanks to you."_

Rachel's voice was just audible but she was perfectly heard by the Latina at her side. Santana could see a small tear bead on Rachel's cheek, it was like a tear of relief or even joy but no pain. The brunette then met her friend's gaze and gave her a wave of tenderness. Santana then stroked Rachel's cheek and kissed the cheek to remove the tear. Guided by the moment, her emotions and desires took over and she placed a tender kiss on the lips of the brunette.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 ** _Chapter not corrected! (Sorry)._** ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

Thank you to Le Diablo Blanc2 and to auntdedra for your reviews !

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Old Friend**

Santana was suddenly afraid of going too far. She was afraid to block Rachel who was just starting to resume a normal life. Regretting her gesture, she looked down, not knowing what to do or what to say. Rachel then raised her head to make her understand that, for her part, she did not regret at all what had happened. She then approached her face to that of Santana to steal her lips in a kiss more tender and passionate than the previous one. They flashed a big mutual smile before Rachel flushed slightly. For the Latina, the thing was clear now, Rachel was hers and she was going to enjoy it. They were about to leave the auditorium when the brunette took a step back.

" _Rach '? What's wrong?"_

" _We should not show us, together, you and me."_

" _What? Where do you get that?"_ Santana asked, stroking Rachel's cheek.

The ex-diva then explained that she was far from being a pretty great girlfriend for her. Her recent popularity, she owed it, not to her way of being but to her clothes. She was Rachel after all. Whether it was the popularity or simply recognition of the high school were things that were unfamiliar to her. She had the same fear as the day Santana had welcomed her home, the fear of getting her into trouble with her simple company.

" _I'm not a good girl Santana ... I ..."_

" _Stop! Listen to me, mi estrella. If you're not a good girl then I can assure you that no girl in all this damn high school is. Especially me. I may be popular because I'm a cheerleader but I'm also known to have slept with a lot of guys. Rather, I should be afraid of shaming you."_

Santana knew Rachel so well. She knew perfectly well that the brunette would not accept that she openly denigrates herself, let alone before her. Rachel gave her a mischievous smile, she was not fooled either, and understood the little Latina strategy.

" _Santana Diabla Lopez. Do you really want to be seen with me this way?"_ She said taking her friend's hand and placing it on her cheek.

" _Madre des dios, you'll be my loss do you know that? Of course, yes, I would be proud to have you with me. I would be proud to be the one who will defend you against anything that could happen. I promise you that I will always be there for you. Never again will you suffer."_ She added, pulling her against her to hold her in her arms.

 **-0-**

In the days that followed, the relationship of the two young women became official. Admittedly, it was not new to see Santana stay constantly with Rachel. But now they could see them walk hand in hand or see the Latina steal a kiss from her girlfriend before everyone goes to her class. Kurt and Blaine had been the first to know about their relationship. They were the first gay couple in high school and they were the first lesbian couple. It made them laugh and they swore to always support each other.

Rachel had talked about it the same evening to Sue. It was like talking to her own mother and the young woman could only admit that she was afraid her protector would put her out because of that. Yet Sue was more than happy to learn about their relationship. After all, she knew Santana extremely well and knew she would defend Rachel against all odds. No man could harm her little protégé and it was something that delighted her to the highest degree. Sometimes Sue wondered when Rachel would go home. Not that she wanted her departure, on the contrary she feared her. She got used to the brunette's presence and secretly hoped she would stay.

" _Rachel? Can I ask you something?"_

" _I did not think you were the kind of person to ask for permission. But yes of course."_

" _Only you have this privilege. The room you have is quite impersonal. What would you say ... to move permanently. Finally ... I understand that you plan to return to your dads but I like your presence. And I'm not against a little help when the baby is there."_

Rachel thought she was jumping for joy. No, she did not intend to go home. She had made the effort to call them a few days earlier without telling Sue. It had not gone well at all and they had even told her that they would soon be changing the locks in their house. Strangely, it did not hurt her as much as she thought and Sue's proposal was more than welcome. She accepted with joy and swore to her that she would do everything to be a good example as a sister.

 **-0-**

Rachel also started returning to the Glee Club. She could not yet recapture before them but staying in the field of music was good for her. The ex-diva was well focused on her coaching role when she thought she saw a figure walking down the hall. She suddenly twitched and it was noticed by Santana who approached her to ask what was happening. Rachel did not know what to say, it was like a thrill that had travelled to the vision of this silhouette. Reassuring Santana with a kiss, they went back to work.

Yet when the end of the session arrived, Rachel could not remove the ball in the stomach that had settled in it. The young woman had not only a bad feeling but also felt an irresistible urge to flee without really knowing why. She was about to leave the room to go home when a young man entered the rehearsal room. Rachel stared immediately and stood paralyzed at the vision of the approaching brown.

" _Marc ..."_ she whispered in a slight breath.

Kurt, Blaine and Santana immediately realized who he was. They remembered the names of the three men of New York: Julien, Paul and Marc! They could not believe it, one of Rachel's three rapists was in front of them.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 ** _Chapter not corrected! (Sorry)._** ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

Thank you to auntdedra for your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Defending those we love**

Santana then rushed between the young man and her girlfriend. She could not restrain a growl of rage at the sight of Marc who had been an actor of the sadness of her friend. It was unbelievable and startling that this man dares to show up in this high school. How did he know where Rachel was studying? Note, the answer was obvious: Rachel had to talk to other students about her life here, the Glee Club, her friends. She would never have thought that sharing details of this kind on her life could come back to her face much later.

Kurt then took Blaine by the arm and dragged him to Rachel's side. The young man did not understand at once what his boyfriend was doing. He did not even understand the situation at all. Then he saw the hateful glances sent to this Mark by Santana and Kurt. Blaine had already seen Kurt angry but that was so much more. It was at this moment that he realized who this man was, what he had done to get the wrath of those two people, as well as the reason for the terrified look on Rachel's face. In turn, he sent waves of rage.

" _Will you tell me what's going on?"_ Asked Mr. Schuester, totally lost.

" _Who is this guy?"_ Puck questioned, seeing that everyone was also asking this question.

" _Rachel, are you okay?"_ Asked Quinn who, unlike all, did not look at Marc but her friend who was on the verge of panicking.

Rachel only seemed to be standing by Santana's presence at her side. She could not answer Quinn, her voice had left her completely and she could not speak a single word. Marc did not seem more embarrassed than that by the effect he created when he landed here. He sent a huge, vicious smile to Rachel when she dared look up in his direction. The young man was well aware of the feelings of fear, helplessness and pain she felt.

That's why he was here after all. To be able to feel, again, almighty as during that night ... He took a step, then two and tried to get closer little by little the brunette who was still so paralyzed and could not move. Raising his arm, he tried to touch Rachel's face, as if to caress her cheek. A gesture so unhealthy from him that was lived as enjoyable on his side. He was, however, arrested by an angry Latina.

" _Do not even try to approach her or your arm may return to your country in a box different from the rest of your body,"_ she growled.

" _I'm a friend of Rachel, my dear."_ He added in a calm voice but so full of innuendo.

" _How dare you claim this title?"_ Kurt almost shouted. _"You're just a filthy little junk, a sub-shit and again, I try to stay a minimum polite."_

 _"The three of us alive,"_ Blaine went on, looking at Santana and Kurt one by one, _"you'll never hurt her again. More importantly, you will never put one hand, not even one finger on her. We can all assure you."_

It was at this moment that everyone understood what he was. One of Rachel's rapists stood in front of them and, like their friend, they were paralyzed. Not by fear but by astonishment. None of them had thought that one day they would meet one. Certainly, they had all dreamed of slaughtering them and inflicting all kinds of abuse on them, but it was only an idea, a kind of fantasy. They were far from realizing that one day, one of them would make an appearance. Will then plunged into his phone with the thought of calling the police but it was at this moment that Rachel came out of her catatonia.

" _It's useless ..."_ She said in a very small voice.

She was disappointed at not being able to show a more assured voice, but that was her last concern at the moment.

" _What do you mean by that?"_ Tina asked.

" _He is not from this country, his parents are rich. His father is even one of the greatest lawyers in England. And then ... And then ..."_

She could not finish her sentence and looked for help in the eyes of Santana who understood that she had to finish for Rachel.

" _And then, there is no evidence anymore, it was already too late in New York when she tried, then today ... All she could do is pass for a teen trying to recover a little money to a wealthy European family."_

" _Poor little Rachel."_ Marc finished with a smile on his lips.

Instinctively, all Glee Club members approached Rachel and surrounded her as a sign of protection. They would not let this guy approach their friend again. It was also necessary for Mercedes and Quinn to retain Puck and Finn. They had only one desire: to disassemble the face of this junk piece by piece. It was so unfair that a guy like that gets along without even a pat on the fingers. It was as if justice itself supported this kind of behaviour just because there is money and diplomacy behind it.

The two girls also wanted to see Marc suffer but they were not stupid. To beat someone with relationships and money would be a big mistake. In the end, it would be Finn and Puck who would end up in jail and Rachel would have even fewer people around her to protect her. Marc still had his arrogant smile that deserved a fist in his face, but he stepped back and began to walk down the hall before turning one last time.

" _I would have loved to hear you sing again, my love. From what I heard, no one hears your beautiful voice anymore ... What a pity!"_

He laughed then before leaving in a definitive way, leaving the whole group behind who understood why Rachel had stopped singing. It was obvious now that these men had broken her body, her heart and even her voice.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 ** _Chapter not corrected! (Sorry)._** ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

Thank you to auntdedra for your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Malaise**

Once the sound of Marc's footsteps finally deafened, everyone looked back at Rachel, who seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack. The young woman was shaking on all sides and had trouble breathing, she had lost her bearings in space but had nothing to hold on to. Santana tried to approach her, but even the touch of the woman who loved her made her feel repelled. It was stronger than her. It was at this moment that Sue entered the rehearsal room. Originally, she had come to take Rachel to dinner to see if they could legally become her legal tutor.

When the blonde entered the room, she immediately noticed that something was wrong. It was obvious even. She approached Rachel, who shot her a desperate look and filled with sadness and fear. Strangely, Sue could approach Rachel more than Santana. The Latina did not notice, she was fully aware that her girlfriend needed more of a mother right now and thanked the sky that Sue showed up at the right time. The ex-diva then looked up at her protector and could only speak in a trembling voice.

" _Can we ... Can we go home, pl ... Please?"_ She pleaded.

" _Of course, of course."_

Sue then looked at all the members of the Glee-Club, looking for the person responsible for Rachel's condition, but she did not expect the explanation she had. Will was the calmest of the group and briefly summed up the scene to Sue who understood why Finn like Puck seemed on the verge of breaking the wall by the mere force of their fists. She understood why Kurt and Blaine were clenching their teeth. She understood why Santana was red-faced with anger even though she was trying to hide it for Rachel's sake. Sue, herself, grunted angrily before taking Rachel home.

Santana watched as her girlfriend left without being able to tell her a simple "goodbye". She had never seen Rachel in such a state and wondered if she was like that after that awful night in New York. It was obvious, now, why the young woman had sunk into drugs, after all, who would not have done everything to pull back the man's abject smile. And who knows what the other two were ... Looking at Rachel away, Santana felt guilty, she had promised Rachel that she would not suffer anymore and that was already over.

 **-0-**

Once both home. Sue wondered how she should act with Rachel in view of her condition. She had never had to handle it that way. She had to deal with the rebellious Rachel, the disappointed Rachel, the happy Rachel but never the totally broken Rachel. Sue then decided to call an old acquaintance to know everything about this "Mark". It was out of the question for her to let him come closer to Rachel to ruin her life more than he had ever done before. On the other hand, she also had in mind several ways to make him live hell. She was, after all, a professional in this kind of field.

In order to calm her, she advised Rachel to go take a hot bath, it would relax her muscles and allow her to relax. It was during this time that she made her phone call. It was only after about ten minutes that Sue understood her mistake. Did she really come to leave a person depressed and in shock in a room, alone? But what went through her head? She quickly passed a hand on her stomach swearing not to make that kind of mistake with the girl growing in her.

She ran as fast as she could upstairs to the bathroom. She knocked at the door first not wanting to violate the intimacy of the young woman already hurt. Hearing no response except for a few sobs, Sue decided to enter and find Rachel sitting on the floor with a razor blade in her hand making marks on her legs. It was not a suicide attempt, far from it, it was a desperate and meaningless act of a young woman totally lost in her own body.

" _Rachel ... what are you doing?"_ Sue asked in a calm voice that astonished her.

" _I try to feel something other than sadness, the pain is stronger, the pain ..."_

Rachel did not finish her sentence, Sue had already removed the blade and took a towel to cover her legs. It did not bleed a lot but it had to limit the damage. The brunette then crackled and let long tears run down her cheeks. Sue took her in her arms to calm her, which did not seem to happen. The blonde was looking for and still seeking a miracle sentence that would calm her protégé but in vain.

" _I'm sick of it, Sue ..."_

" _Sick of what?"_

" _Sick of my crappy life, why don't I have the right to be happy? I try to fulfil my dream, result I get raped. I redo my life as best I can, I have a great girlfriend and great friends, and again ..."_

Sue could only admit that Rachel was not in the top 10 of the luckiest people on the planet at this moment. Yet she must not focus on the negative and she recovers because precisely she had people at her side to help her get up.

" _Listen to me Miss, it's true, you have a life of shit I will not lie to you, I'm not Schuester. But if there is one thing you must understand is that despite all the things that can happen to you, you will never be alone. Lopez and I will always be here for you. Never will either of us let such a thing happen again, do you hear me?"_

Rachel looked up at Sue and calmed down. It must have been believed that she had found the right words to give a spark of hope to the brunette. She leaned against Sue, her head on her rounded belly, not moving for a few minutes.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 ** _Chapter not corrected! (Sorry)._** ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

Thank you to auntdedra for your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Facing the Past**

Time passed but Sue realized they had to move. The blonde began to have sore legs and, anyway, she had to put bandages on Rachel's legs. It was necessary to avoid that it is infected even if she had had the wise idea to take a new blade. She then sat the brunette on the edge of the bathtub and disinfected with a little hydrogen peroxide. Sue then opened one of the furniture from which she pulled out a few strips and affixed them on Rachel who winced but did not say a word. Sue then handed her a long shirt that covered her up to mid-thighs. She was sure that the brunette would not wear pants for the evening.

Leaving Rachel out of sight on the couch, Sue picked up her phone again and called Santana's number this time. She needed a bit of reinforcement for that and knew the Latina was exactly what Rachel needed right now. It did not take long for Santana to land at Sue's, trying to hold back the panic she herself was feeling. She suspected that if Sue called her to come to her house, then something bad with Rachel must have happened. She parked as she could and rushed to the door of the Coach who opened it.

" _Thank you for coming Lopez. Before you join her, I'd like to talk to you for a minute."_

Santana nodded and followed Sue into the kitchen.

" _What happened? She was not good when she left the rehearsal but I'm not stupid, I know there is something else if you made me come."_

" _I made the mistake, I admit it, to leave her alone in the bathroom. When I joined her, she had a razor blade in her hand and started to slash her legs, not very deeply, but..."_

" _She is fine?"_ Santana immediately worried.

" _Physically, she'll be fine. I put bandages on her, she should recover quickly. It's psychologically that I'm worried. We will have to watch her so that she never stays alone. On the one hand to reassure her and on the other hand to prevent her from redoing other nonsense."_

" _I'll take care of her I will not give her up, never!"_

Sue then let Santana reach the living room where Rachel sat in a corner, totally curled up on herself. She then sat next to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her and Rachel stuck to Santana completely without adding another word. Rachel was worried that Santana would judge her for her behaviour, but there, in her arms, she could feel she did not care. The ex-diva lowered her shirt as much as she could, even though she knew that Santana was not unaware of the condition of her legs. They remained the rest of the evening, remaining uncertain about the next day's proceedings.

 **-0-**

During the next day, the Glee Club members managed to never leave Rachel alone. Even in the bathroom, one of the girls stayed by her side. Officially, it was to reassure the brunette so that she does not feel abandoned. Santana had not told anyone what had happened the day before and Rachel thanked her with a tender kiss exchanged between two hours of class. Sue also watched from afar the exchanges between Rachel and the rest of the populace.

 **[Pov Santana]**

Well, Rachel is in biology class at this time. Which gives me an hour to finish my homework before finding her to eat. Fortunately, the girls agreed to help me watch her, all alone, it would have been too complicated ... When I think sometimes back to school, I feel like I put a knife in my heart. Close your eyes, see Rachel again in this bar with these guys rubbing her makes me want to throw up. Not because of her actions but because of what I thought at the time. I thought it was so great that it has a new look and that it leaves her seductive side to express itself. What could I be stupid to think that.

All this hid so much suffering and horror. I would like, on the one hand, that she remained the girl with her hideous sweatshirts rather than the young woman destroyed that she has become. She had a naïve little side once, a part of her that disappeared when she faced the world in the worst way possible. But if it had not happened to her, she probably would not be my girlfriend right now. We would never have come closer, it's a fact. Shit! In fact I'm just a selfish dirt. It's almost like I'm glad she's being raped.

She would still be with Finn right now. It's a pure and hard truth but hey, at least I have to be honest with myself, right? He would have followed her everywhere. And one day, it would have made her regret to have become a star. What a moron this guy anyway ... From the start she deserved better. But what am I talking about ... As if I were better. After all the harm I did to her just to stay popular, I should not play the hypocrites.

 **-0-**

Rachel felt good with the permanent company of her friends with her. Day after day, she managed to get back on top. Even if there were scars on her legs, related to what she had done in this bathroom. It was light and the fact that it was not important to Santana reassured her. Her girlfriend had been coming to Sue's house quite a bit since that incident and she was pushing her to sing a little more each time. Yes, it was rare that she sang alone and preferred to mix her voice with that of Santana but it was a step forward accordingly.

" _Tana",_ smiles Rachel taking advantage of the fact that Sue is in the kitchen. _"I will never thank you enough for everything you do for me. I know I never really told you but ... I love you."_

" _I love you too, mi estrella. Do not thank me, I'll always be here for you."_

The two women exchanged a tender kiss, and the next day Rachel moved into the centre of the rehearsal room. Santana was surprised, not knowing what was happening. Taking courage with both hands, Rachel began to sing:

/0/

 _ **How did I get here?**_

 _ **I turned around and there you were**_

 _ **I didn't think twice**_ _**or rationalize**_

 _ **Cause somehow I knew**_

 _ **That there was more than just chemistry**_

 _ **But I figured it's too good to be true**_

/0/

 _ **I said pinch me where's the catch this time**_

 _ **Can't find a single cloud in the sky**_

 _ **Help me before I get used to this girl**_

/0/

 _ **They say that good things take time**_

 _ **But really great things happen in a blink of an eye**_

 _ **Thought the chances to meet somebody like you**_

 _ **Were a million to one**_

 _ **I cannot believe it**_

 _ **You're one in a million**_

/0/

Finishing her song, she took on her to not shake but it was a Santana moved and on the verge of tears that ran over her to kiss tenderly what calmed her instantly.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 ** _Chapter not corrected! (Sorry)._** ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

Thank you to auntdedra for your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 33: New York?**

Everyone looked at her with a huge smile on their faces. Most of the girls even had the tear in their eyes under the combined emotion of Rachel's song lyrics and interpretation. Santana was still against the brunette and hugged her tightly. She was so proud of her girlfriend right now that nothing was comparable to that feeling. Rachel had made a considerable effort and had fought more than one fear to get to sing in front of all the Glee-Club in the high school. They congratulated her all, including Mr Schuester who took her in his arms once Santana released her embrace.

" _It was a beautiful song Rachel, you have beautifully chosen how to get back in the saddle!"_

" _Thank you",_ she replied with great joy on the face. _"But ... I ... I do not feel ready to sing outside this room."_

" _Do not worry",_ Kurt exclaimed, _"we're so happy to hear your voice again that we're not going to force you to do anything."_

" _And it's already a huge step forward, you can be proud of you!"_ Blaine added before taking her in his arms too.

Blaine's act generated a collective hug that was more than appreciated by the brunette who was still shaking slightly in her performance. Santana left her one last kiss on the forehead as a sign of protection and led Rachel to one of the chairs to continue the lesson of the day. Now they had to train for the Nationals. The date was fast approaching and there was still a lot to do. But now he had found their coach more fit than ever. Nothing could prevent their victory.

Everyone warmed their voices and listened carefully to any advice given by the brunette who had regained her confidence. Sue, wanting to make sure Rachel was fine, decided to go through the Glee-Club. She lingered in the entrance for several minutes and saw her protégé command her little world. A small movement in her belly told her that she was not the only one feeling good at the moment. The blonde then let the choir train. She would be there to see them win at the Nationals.

 **-0-**

Later in the day, classes continued and Kurt took Rachel aside. He had some questions in his mind. Questions he had not dared to ask with all that had happened with Mark. Noticing Rachel's improvement, he decided it was the right time. The young man then questioned the brunette about her future. Before all this happened, everyone knew that Rachel would live in New York and would end up Broadway star. Everything was turned upside down now, he had planned to have his best friend by his side, now he suspected that all her plans would be changed.

" _I doubt that returning to New York is out of the question for you but suddenly ... What are you going to do? Are you going to stay with Santana wherever she goes?"_

" _As far as she is concerned, she was accepted into a marketing and management school for the upcoming school year."_

" _But it's great that, note, it does not surprise me. Our favourite Latina knows how to lead her world and be convincing."_

" _Her college is in New York."_

" _Oh …"_

" _As you suspect, she wants to refuse to go. She wants to stay by my side and like you, she understands that New York is no longer the city of my dreams."_

Kurt looked at her more than questioningly. He knew Rachel well enough to know that she already had some idea of what would happen next year. She would never let Santana spoil a possible career for her. He waited patiently so that the brunette cannot explain. He had always imagined Rachel on stage and he suspected that it was the same for the young woman. She had to change her orientation completely.

Noticing that Rachel was also lost in thought, he was about to question her again when Blaine joined them. Kurt briefly explained to his boyfriend what had just been said. He too seemed curious to know what Rachel had in mind. On the one hand, he hoped that she had not abandoned the music but on the other hand he knew that with her three rapist still in the wild, it would not be easy for her to ignore.

" _I will go in college, on the campus of New York University. They have a sector combining professorship and art like music."_

" _Rachel, explain what exactly are you thinking about?"_ Kurt quipped as he heard the name of the city.

" _With this class, I could be a music teacher... It's not Broadway but I keep the music in my life and that's enough for me as an exhibition."_

" _But it's still New York. Rachel!"_ Blaine exclaimed.

" _I know, on the one hand I panic at the very idea of getting a foot there. On the other hand I know that I will have Santana with me. And I plan to have my two best friends in support too. I do not want Santana to miss her life because of me and I do not want to leave her ..."_

Kurt and Blaine took her in their arms. They did not know if they would have been as strong and brave as if they had been in her place. It would take time for her to feel safe there and maybe she would never get it right but she was trying and in a situation like hers it meant so much. Now, she had to talk to Santana, who had already decided to look for another college so she could keep her girlfriend by her side. She then took the direction of the stands to watch, as usual, the training of Cheerleaders.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 ** _Chapter not corrected! (Sorry)._** ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

Thank you to auntdedra for your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Victory over life**

Once the Cheelearders training was over, Santana took a shower before joining Rachel in the stands to have lunch together. It had become like a landmark for the two young women who finally had a moment for themselves with no one around. The meal went quietly and Rachel decided it was the perfect time to tell her about her decision for New York. She asked, first, what Santana was planning to do for her registration for next year. The Latina replied that she had not found the right place to register. She had applied to New York before learning for the brunette.

Rachel then tried to convince her that she should not give up her dream of a future for her. Marc and the other two had already ruined a life, it was more than enough. Santana took her determined look to make her understand that it was totally out of the question for her to leave her girlfriend, it was with Rachel or nothing at all. The ex-diva then displayed a huge smile which made Santana understand that she had not said her last word. With the air that her girlfriend had, Santana could even understand that it was good news.

" _And if I come with you to New York, you still renounce your admission?" She_ said with a smirk.

" _You what? Wait, Rachel ... what are you saying?"_

" _I called the NYU to know the conditions of admission in a sector allowing me to be a music teacher. They told me that with my notes and my active participation in the choir, I was automatically admitted."_

Santana immediately took Rachel into her arms, reciting a thousand thanks for doing that for her. No one had ever done something so selfless to her and it touched her sincerely. She gave her kisses all over her face which made the brunette laugh.

" _Do not thank me Tana! You did a lot more for me, you do not realize it but I probably would still hang out in the bars or I would have even plunged into drugs if you had not been present for me."_

The Latina then promised to always be present for her, even more when they will be in New York because it was obvious that there would be good as bad days. Rachel explained that Kurt will also be in the same city next year because it was obvious that he would be accepted to NYADA. For his part, Blaine will join them the year after. She would have the people dear to her heart by her side. There was only Sue left, but Rachel promised herself to come to see her as often as possible, and she also said that she could try to bring her to New York with them.

" _And if we proposed to Lady Hummel to move in with us?"_

" _You read in my thoughts, admit it!"_

" _I would like it, mi estrella. I told myself especially that at least there would be less risk that you find yourself alone if we are three in an apartment. And then, it will make you a permanent support in addition and in view of the city where we go, it will not be too much!"_

It was Rachel who calmed herself, this time, in the arms of her girlfriend. She had understood that Santana was proposing this only for her well-being. She laughs inside, who would have thought that one day Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel would live under the same roof. Yet both of them were ready for this only for their friend. No mark of common affection could have been stronger. The two women exchanged a tender kiss for long minutes, they were interrupted only by Sue coming to remind them that they had to go back to class.

 **-0-**

It was the same evening that Rachel talked about her studies with Sue who was proud of the one she considered her own daughter now. Soon she would have a second child in her life and she could not imagine a better example than Rachel and herself of course. The brunette tried to convince Sue to follow her to New York because she would necessarily find a high school willing to take her but she refused. She did not want her baby to grow up surrounded by buildings and then, after all, Lima was at home. Even if she dreamed of being able to see Rachel constantly, it would be nice to take on her. The ex-diva then promised to return as often as possible to Lima.

 **-0-**

A few weeks passed and the New Directions were more than ready for the Nationals. However, the road to Chicago was long and full of doubts. They wanted to finish in style, after all, it was the last time they had the opportunity to win together before graduating. Yet everything went for the best. They started with " _The Edge Of Glory_ " performed by all the girls, except, of course, Rachel. This was continued by Santana solo with " _Girl on Fire_ " and finally, all New Directions sang " _Paradise By The Dashboard Light_ ".

It was a beautiful evening and when the announcement of their victory was sounded, Sue was the first to applaud. They invited Rachel to join them on stage to take her in their arms. She was not only their source of inspiration, but the source of their victory. She deserved to be applauded as much as they were. They were acclaimed by all the high school students and secretly prepared a surprise for Mr Schuester who was to be voted "best teacher of the year". After a little speech by Finn, they moved back to sing " _We are the Champions_ ".

" _Will, look!"_ Emma pointed out, pointing to one of the members of the choir.

" _Hey, it's Rachel!"_

Will could not believe it, Rachel was present among the New Directions and sang in front of everyone for him. He was split between a sense of pride and joy. She played a small solo piece in a powerful and confident voice that reminded her of the time when she was just a young woman with dreams of greatness. A wave of emotion overwhelmed him and he did not hide his tears when he joined the group on stage to take them one by one in his arms.

They took each other in their arms in a collective hug. It was the end of an era but the beginning of a new one. This last year had not been easy, but the final joy that animated them was all that mattered at that moment and that was all they would remember.


	35. Epilogue

**Disclaimer :** Unfortunately, I have no rights on Glee and its characters!

 ** _Chapter not corrected! (Sorry)._** ** _If someone agrees to help me with the correction, send me a message!_**

Thank you to auntdedra for your review !

* * *

 **Epilogue: Rehabilitation to happiness**

Ten years had passed since the victory of the New Directions at the Nationals. Ten years in which everyone had followed in its path. Ten years when many things had changed and evolved. Rachel and Santana had definitely moved to New York City and it was once their studies were over that they took their own home away from the city centre. Blaine and Kurt also had their own house in the neighbourhood. They had never really left since that day when they put their suitcases in New York. They were more connected than ever.

Added to this was the fact that Blaine was the donor for the daughter of Santana and Rachel that the brunette carried. It was obvious that they were not going to ask any donor. They had friends ready to help them and who would be present in this child's life. They could not dream better for their family. It was after nine months of waiting that a little Maria Sue Lopez was born. She had taken her two years old a few days ago and was already leading Santana, who was barely able to deny her something.

" _Tana! We said no cake before the meal!"_

" _But how do you resist to her? I cannot, it the same when you ask me something. You both have a super power, I do not see any other explanation."_

" _Mama!"_ Exclaimed the girl, reaching out to Santana.

The latter took her in her arms without hesitation for one second which created a smile at Rachel who would never have imagined that Santana could be so maternal. It is true that she had never expressed the wish to carry their children which did not bother the brunette who loved to see herself with a rounded belly. Yet there were times when Santana was more addicted to their daughter than to her own wife.

Instinctively, Rachel caressed her belly, she was carrying a second child but it would not be brought up in this house. She had agreed to be the surrogate mother for Kurt and Blaine. It was a way to thank them for Maria. They had mixed the sperms so as not to know who the biological father was, after all, it did not matter to the two men. Rachel knew perfectly well that they would be fathers more than brilliant, they were already for Maria who was also their daughter in her eyes. Santana liked to say that she had two fathers and two mothers.

The same afternoon, the two men came to the Lopez for a moment of nostalgia. Photo albums were in order. Kurt and Blaine were very sweet with Rachel, even more so since her pregnancy, and she kept bringing her various foods and products to improve her pregnancy, which had been more than tiring for the young woman. They sat around the brunette and Maria sat on Kurt's lap to look at the pictures with everyone.

" _It is old that one!"_ Santana remarked. _"This is our graduation, no?"_

" _Yeah, I still had red eyes, I had just learned that I had been accepted to NYADA."_

" _And I was already addicted to Tana."_ Laughs Rachel.

They laughed together more, pursuing page by page. They arrived at the housewarming where they put their valises in this city which had already marked them so much that it is directly or indirectly. The time went on and then came the pictures of the two weddings. Rachel and Santana had married shortly after Kurt and Blaine. The two men had mingled their family names while on the other side it was Lopez's name that had been adopted. Rachel did not want her name anymore and was more than happy to take her wife's. It was even Sue who had driven her to the altar that day. She could not have dreamed better.

" _Me! It's me on the 'oto!"_ Quickly said the little girl who forgot to pronounce her sentence well.

After having quickly resumed, it was Santana who looked at the picture with tenderness.

" _It was when you were born, darling, your mother had just given you birth just an hour ago. We loved you already. In fact, we loved you while you were still in her belly."_

The little girl laughed and caressed her mother's belly. It had been clearly explained to her that after birth, her little brother or little sister would go live with her fathers but that she would often see him or her. The next photo was a sublime Robyn in Sue's arms with little Maria watching the scene, curious about the new member of the family. All had already aged well but it was when we saw Rachel next to her students on their class picture this year that we could see that she was no longer a teenager now.

The photos then gave way to some complete pages. It was first a passage from devoted to Kurt and the novelty he brought to the world of fashion. He was in a photo with a huge smile right next to the article. The next page was devoted to Blaine and his role in _Wicked_ , the places had sold like hotcakes. They ended up with an article in the New York Times about the wonders of a young publicist who was talked about shortly after her arrival in the world of work. Santana could be proud of the life she was leading now, but she was especially proud of the family she had and the woman who shared her life.

" _Who would have thought we would be here today?"_ Blaine smiles as he drinks some of his tea.

" _Many things have evolved but we are all here today and I am more than happy. I would never have had it all without you all around me. I would never have overcome all that I lived without you all."_ Continued the brunette.

" _Even me ma'?_ Said a little voice.

" _Yes, even you, sweetie."_

 **-0-**

Other years passed. Long and long years. The youth turned into old age and the young parents became grandparents. For years, Santana and Rachel had been on stage, and now they were enjoying their retirement with family, friends and grandchildren. They had come across one of the photo albums that their grandmothers often referred to. Two photos, but especially the dates these photos were taken, surprised them. They went to see Rachel and Santana for some answers.

" _Abuela_ ," one of them asked Santana. _"Why Grandma is with an ugly pull and almost no makeup on this picture while the second, which is just a few months later, she is really pretty?"_

The two women looked at each other, not knowing how to respond to a child in view of the reason for the change. Santana gently explained that their grandmother had had a hard time visiting New York for the first time. It had changed her physically as well as mentally.

" _But this city, like everyone else, needs, sometimes, a second chance. Sometimes things happen for good reason, even the most horrible ones."_

She looked at Santana, took her hand and in an outburst of tenderness she added that sometimes life is a little like the Pandora's Box, despite all the misfortunes that can affect us, there will always remain hope. And sometimes, this hope is brought by the heart and the love of a person.

 **THE END**


End file.
